To Love In Secret
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: When Minho Park came to visit Glade Grove, the last thing he expected to happen was to fall in love. It wasn't his fault that he fell for the alluring Icelyn Newton.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Franchise_

Icelyn Newton was the most peculiar girl that Minho Park was ever met.

The youngest of a wealthy family, the flaxen-haired girl dwelled in a luxurious mansion that was buried deep in the forests of Glade Grove. She and her elder brother by three years, Issac Newton, had been orphaned at the ages fifteen and eighteen. Leaving all their parents money and estates to them. They had stayed secluded in the woods, rarely leaving the house, only opening up to good family friends and relatives once a year for the annual party that their parents had always held in the midst of the summer months.

But there were many things no one knew about Icelyn Newton. Her caring nature, gentle features, curious mind. No, no one knew. All that came to their ears were the rumors, gossip. You see Icelyn Newton had something called the Flare, a treacherous disease that invaded the mind, making the brain hallucinate, go mad, make its victim shrivel in pain. And the young girl was slowly suffering from it.

Issac, otherwise known as Newt, kept her in her room, preventing her from escaping to the outside world that she longed to see. The only passage to the glorious forests on the property of the mansion was the balcony that was connected to her room, overlooking the lake tucked behind the estate. Some say they saw the flaxen-haired girl out there, kneeling in front of the granite fencing with her elbows perched on the ledge, her long, satin nightgown pooling behind her. Icelyn's amber eyes were always gleaming when she looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars and the moon as they shined down upon her, inviting her to their own secluded world as she dreamed with her eyes open.

They called her Lynn, her brother suggesting that her full name was too much of a mouthful, or 'the crazy one' as some town folk called her. But she wasn't 'crazy' to Minho Park. No, she wasn't. To Minho, Lynn was a flower in the ashes, standing indifferent in the crowd. She was the girl with alabaster, freckled skin with golden hair, her hazel eyes turning amber the minute she laid eyes on him. He watched her suffer in pain as the evil elements of the Flare took over her body, jumping at the shadows, shivering in the sunlight as though it was a brisk winter's day.

They had first met in the year 1885, when Lynn had just turned 18 and Minho was about to turn 24. It was Newt's engagement party, he was betrothed to a lovely young lady named Sonya at the time, who would later become his wife and mother of three children, and Minho just couldn't say no to the invite. The Newton's had been long time family friends with the Park's, welcoming them to any party, gathering, or ball that was ever held. Minho never went to any of these social gatherings, his parent's never thought he mature enough at his age to go to such things, thought the parties were to refined and dull. But they were far from it.

Music. Music was always playing. A small orchestra or string quartet had been brought into the estate, a light hum bouncing off the wooden walls of the dance hall, even making the chandelier rattle a tiny bit. The crystals chiming and clinking together as people danced and cheered. Minho felt somewhat uncomfortable at the engagement party, taking a seat at one of the white-clothed tables. It felt unusual to be here alone, without his wife, Brenda, or children. Yes, yes, Minho Park was married. An arranged marriage to be specific. His parent's had set him up with the atrocious woman because of her wealth and estates, stuff like that. But it was a dreadful relationship, one that Minho wanted to escape. He didn't marry for love, he just wanted to find a way out of it. But he couldn't, no, he couldn't leave his three young children like that. Anyway, Minho sat alone, watching as everyone danced and cheered, having a merry time as they all celebrated the engagement of Newt and Sonya.

"Newt please! I'll only be down here for a few minutes!" A young pleading voice sounded from the hallway, a girl's voice to be exact. Sweet and pristine is what the her voice was like to Minho's ears.

"Get back upstairs Icelyn! You refused to take your medicine this morning, therefore you can not go into the dance hall." Ah, yes. It was the Newton twins bickering again. Issac, or Newt, was doing his usual overly protective brother act. Newt had been one of Minho's best friends at a young age, visiting the Park's along with his parent's every once and a while. But it was Lynn that Minho never saw, and she was a person he longed to meet. All he knew of the flaxen-haired girl was the words spoken from Newt and also from photographs that were taken.

Minho rose from his seat determined to meet the mysterious, young girl, wondering what she looked like and acted like. He slowly made his way towards the hall, taking silent steps on the wooden floor. The married man walked into the hallway, one hand clutching the inside of his jacket and the other resting by his side. The very first thing his obsidian eyes fell upon was the elegant young lady standing on the staircase.

Her long, silk-looking hair tumbled down to her waist, loosely being held together by a delicate blue ribbon. A stylish, turquoise dress gripped her figure, fanning out to her feet as some of the material trailed behind her and laid on the red carpeted steps that lead upstairs. Her sleeves were made of a light fabric, making her pale-white skin noticeable as the candle light glimmered against it. The thing that stuck out most to Minho were her hazel eyes, they looked almost a bright amber as they squinted up at her brother. Her small, childish like hands gripped both of the bannisters, refusing to move as Newt stood over her with his arms crossed.

So this was Icelyn Newton.

This was the girl they called crazy, insane, peculiar, angel-like. This was the girl that Minho longed to see, and he was glad that he finally got to lay eyes on this beautiful creature that's ever walked the Earth.

But no, he mustn't think such things. He has a wife and children, he can't think about loving another woman, an eighteen-year-old no less! But, the sudden attraction towards her must mean something at least. No, no! What was he thinking? He took a glimpse down at his left hand as it gripped his coat, easily spotting the gold wedding band around his finger. Deciding to make a quick decision before making his presence known to the Newton siblings, Minho slipped the ring off his finger, tucking it into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Is everything alright Newt?" Minho took a slow, waltz-like steps towards the pair, attracting their attention. A smile spread across Lynn's face, her eyes lighting up at the source of a new voice, a new face to say hello to. The older boy immediately noticed her head snapping towards him, straightening her posture as she removed her hands from the bannister, firmly placing them on her elder brother's chest and pushing him away from the stairs.

"Newt, who's this?" Her voice was like a light melody in the air, sounding so sweet and innocent as she stood next to her brother with her arms folded across her chest in a relaxed position. Minho could feel the wedding ring in his coat pocket burn against the fabric of his shirt, reminding him that he was a married man with children, and should not be attracted to a young girl this way.

"Oh...um," Newt tumbled over his words, worried about what to say to his dear sister. "This is Minho Park, you know, the son of those family friend's that mum and dad were always with." The young girl nodded her head, examining Minho more carefully with her amber-eyes. Minho was able to see her face more clearly now. Freckles were sprinkled across her cheekbones, contrasting with her white skin tone. Side bangs framed the left side of her face, delicately laying in front of her eyes. And rosy lips that were so kissable it was killing Minho deep inside, and they were pursued, her pearly-white teeth showing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Newton."

Minho gently took her hand, laying a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, almost shivering as he heard her giggle quietly. He could see her the blood rush to her cheeks, Lynn looking off her shoulder as Minho let her hand fall back to its resting place by her side.

"Please," Lynn said, "Call me Lynn, Ms. Newton sounds too formal."

"If you say so...Lynn."

Her angel-like laughter returned, her smile growing wider as she looked on at him with a romantic look in her eyes.

"Right, that we are all introduced," Newt interrupted subtly, "It's time you returned to your room Lynn." The older British boy gently rested his hand on Lynn's nimble shoulder, guiding her back upstairs.

"I can keep an eye on her if you would like." Minho knew his suggestion could possibly lead to him falling even more for Icelyn Newton, but who knows? They could just turn out to be just friends, or maybe more.

Newt looked between his best friend and his sister, slightly puzzled about what to say or do. "Uh..sure," Newt spoke with in a hesitant manner, giving Minho and uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Just, don't let her leave your sight and she needs to be back upstairs in her room by eleven. Which gives you..." Newt glanced over his right shoulder, his eyes searching for the time in the grandfather clock. "Two hours."

Minho sent his friend a brisk nod, holding his arm out for the young girl to take. Lynn cautiously looked him over with a small smile on her face, her front teeth sinking into her bottom lip. With a subtle movement of her hand, she placed her dainty palm on Minho's forearm, her fingers tightening and squeezing his arm tightly.

As Newt walked away in the direction of the ballroom, returning to his awaiting fiance, Lynn ran off with Minho, slowly falling for him by the minute.

xxx

The gardens is where Lynn had led Minho, not even giving the music and the dancing a second glance as they waltzed down the cobblestone path hidden behind the mansion. The moon was shining bright, reflecting on the bottomless lake, the water turning into a mysterious midnight blue. The lights and buzzing of people and music slowly began to fade as the pair walked farther down the path, the stars and the moon acting like a beacon in the night sky.

Minho listened to Lynn talk and talk, just enjoying the sound of her voice and savoring the feeling of her hands holding onto his forearm, not daring to let go. Her shoes clicked along the stone as they walked, heading towards a glass greenhouse that could be seen as they approached the tall, majestic building.

"So what brought you to Glade Grove?" She had asked, looking up at him with curious amber eyes.

Now how was he supposed to answer this. He couldn't say that he wanted to escape his wife and children, because then it would give away his life back in the town of Crank Village, preventing Lynn from furthering her feelings with him. Minho was in a weird situation, should he tell Lynn or not, it was definitely debatable.

"I need to explore the world that was outside of my hometown." He answered, inwardly sighing in relief.

She nodded her head, looking off towards the greenhouse as it grew closer. Minho took a quick look behind them, watching the small train of Lynn's dress drift behind her, flowing and flying in the light summer's wind. The turquoise material glistening against the grey stone as it fluttered around.

"I can understand that feeling." Lynn said, a dazed look in her eye. "I've spent most of my life in my bedroom, tucked away from the outside world."

"Why?"

Lynn smiled to herself, looking down at the ground. "That's a good question."

By the time she finished her sentence, they had reached the glass door that entered the greenhouse. Lynn removed her arms from the intertwined position that her and Minho had been in for the past hour. She gripped the copper handle of the glass door, giving it a light push downward and opened it outward.

The inside was bursting with color, the moonlight shining through the fogged out glass panels that shaped the cathedral-like ceiling. Multiple apple trees and orange trees made an inner ring in the center of the greenhouse, the trunks of the trees breaking through the stone flooring. Flower pots were scattered throughout the space, most of them matching the blue of Lynn's dress as their petals flourished. They looked lively and beautiful, just like Lynn. No Minho! He shouldn't think of such things, but you couldn't ignore the fact of her more than lovely qualities.

Her voice brought him out of his daze, bringing him back to the real world. "Come on!"

Interlacing their hands once more, Lynn tugged him further into the fragrant greenhouse, taking in the flowery and fruity scent that came off of the different plants. Hidden behind the inner circle of trees, was a fountain. A glorious fountain to be exact.

It had three tiers of water, the flowing water creating a clear curtain as it poured over the edges of the rough stone levels. A stone ring circled the edge of the fountain, providing a quiet place to sit, read, or write.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Lynn's words were filled with excitement and joy, admiring the scenery as if she was seeing it for the first time.

Minho answered, "It is."

He began to wonder why Lynn never left the house or her room more importantly. Minho knew she had the Flare, and has to take some medicine called 'The Bliss' to keep her from going insane. But as to why she has to stay locked up, he was clueless.

They both took a seat on the stone ledge, their knees touching as they sat next to each other with their hands in their laps. The ribbons that were tied together in the back of Lynn's dress fell into the water, the tips sinking to the bottom of the small pool. She was an odd person, Minho had to admit it, but she was a girl that Minho would never forget, never.

"Why were you kept up in your room?" Minho asked, curious to seek out the reason.

Lynn's demeanour completely changed, her joyous, dreamy look falling into one of despair and sadness, her amber eyes fading into a light hazel color. Tucking a loose strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear, Lynn looked up from her lap. Her cloudy eyes avoiding Minho's face as she began to speak.

"Ever since I was diagnosed with the Flare," She quivered, her hands shaking as she spoke. "My mind would play these...tricks on me, so to speak. Shadowy figures that weren't real, growing cold on a febrile summer's day, finding warmth from dark and eerie clouds, seeing my parent's long after they had died. And it just wouldn't stop.

"Until I started taking 'The Bliss' everyday, these things would be an everyday occurrence. Coming across my mind when I was in the village or traveling by carriage to some foreign destination, even though I rarely left the house because of it. But it was my parent's who made the decision to seclude me from the outside world, preventing me from having any friends, going to balls or family events, things like that."

Lynn sniffed lightly, vigorously rubbing the skin under her eyes, making the skin red and puffy. "Ever since they passed away in that carriage accident, Newt continued to keep me away, making the rules my parents set up stricter and more disciplined. I know he is only doing it out of the goodness of his heart but, I just wish to go outside the gates, explore the world. The farthest I've ever been is this greenhouse, otherwise my only passage see anything that involves not leaving the premises of the house is the balcony outside my room."

Minho could see the tears running down her cheeks, trickling down her face and onto the fabric of the dress, dark spots forming as the tears dampened the material. Raising a gentle hand, Minho cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. He felt the pain that she had to go through, the poor girl was probably scared of her own shadow, wanting to get rid of the awful symptoms of the Flare. He wished so longingly that he could take away her pain, help her through this.

"But," she sniffled, "That's why I rarely leave my room, I'm practically held prisoner in my own house. I've learned to look over it and just accept what it is, after all there is nothing I can do about it."

He let his hand linger in her cheek, his obsidian eyes boring into hers. A weird feeling came to his stomach, as if a dozen little butterflies were flying around inside of him. Lynn's petite hands reached up and gripped his wrist, her other hand wrapping around his palm.

"Please tell me you are staying in Glade Grove for a while Minho," The way his name rolled of her tongue made his knees feel weak, her accent, which was a mixture between Australian and British, making her words sound sweet and addicting.

This was it. Minho had to make a decision, now. Should he stay or should he go? What would Brenda say or think? He was only supposed to stay in Glade Grove for a week, but maybe he could change it to a month.

Making his decision, Minho replied to her question, giving her the answer she wanted and that he was pleased with.

"I think I can stay for a little while."

xxx

 _Hello everyone! I have returned to the fanfiction world! Before any of you readers ask, No, I will NOT be abandoning Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer. I just thought it would be nice to have something new on my plate._

 _Now, I don't know how far this story will go. If you would like me to continue it, please let me know. Or, if any of you have suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me!_

 _Hope you liked the first chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner franchise_

Minho remained in Glade Grove for the rest of the week, choosing to stay in a quaint little inn a few minutes carriage ride away from the Newton's mansion.

He had written a letter to his wife, telling her that he would be staying in Glade Grove for the month and hoped that she would understand. Minho knew he would have to come up with a believable reason as to why he was staying, just incase Brenda asked. In the letter, he also wrote for her to tell their children that he loved and missed them, as well as, begrudgingly, wishing her his best and saying that he loved her, even though it wasn't true.

Minho Park had three children, Clarissa, Christopher, and Luciana. There names are mouthfuls aren't they? Clarissa and Christopher were twins and both of them were the eldest. Inheriting Brenda's auburn hair and Minho's almond eyes. They had just turned five years old two days after Minho had left on the train for Glade Grove. Luciana was the youngest, a spirited two-year-old girl that Minho missed dearly. The last he saw her, she had tears running down her rosy cheeks, beginning him not to leave, to stay in Crank Village. But Minho was slightly glad that he left.

No, he wasn't glad. He was ecstatic he left, he was gleeful that he came to the engagement party, and more importantly, he was happy that he met Lynn.

Every day since the party, he had visited the mansion. Sitting in the greenhouse while he listened to the flaxen-haired beauty talk, tell him of her dreams and hopes, mostly of life without the Flare, without having to take medicine every morning, afternoon, and evening, to be kept in the confines of her house. She often let her fingers dip into the water of the fountain they sat by, moving the fluid between her fingers like molasses. Her hair was always down, sometimes fluttering in the wind and brushing up against the sleeve of his jacket.

Today she had her long, luxurious locks pinned up in some sort of bun, flowers mostly holding it together. Her dress was colored blue, just as it had been for the past seven days. But it was a pale blue, complimenting her creamy white skin. The sleeves reached down to the crook of her elbows, lace decorating the edges. A piece of white sheer tulle circled around her waist and was tied in a loose bow in the back, the long tails yet again falling into the pool of the fountain.

"Why do you always wear blue?" Minho had asked, watching her intensely as her skillful fingers worked to weave a crown of pink roses and baby's breath.

Lynn looked up from the circle of flowers in her hands, a blissful smile across her face as her hazel eyes gleamed the color of amber.

"People always think blue represents sadness, despair," she answered, the sunlight shining down on her hair, making it reflect the sunlight onto the water. "But to me, blue represents faith, wisdom, the telling of truth. Some people never think of that. I used to wear purple, until I realised what it stood for."

"What does it stand for?"

Lynn hummed, dropping her head to look down at the crown. She turned it slightly, picking a dark purple carnation out of the weave of pink roses. She held it between her index finger and thumb, holding it up for Minho to see. "Purple stands for royalty," Lynn said, twisting the stem back and forth. "Power, luxury, wealth. And I never liked that. I never like brooding about my wealth or power, I never wanted people to be my friend or lover because of their knowledge of my money and estates. So I stopped wearing the color, settling for the one of wisdom and faith instead. It's an odd reason but, it's the way I do things."

"So that's why you wear blue?"

"Yes."

Lynn returned her attention to her crown of flowers, weaving in another pink rose. A butterfly had landed on her shoulder, its delicate wings slowly beating up and down. She worked in the purple carnation, hiding it behind a branch of baby's breath. Her whole body paused, setting the creation down into her lap. Looking back up at Minho with now amber eyes, she asked him a question, "Won't you join us for dinner tonight?"

Her words stopped him from his daydreaming, his head snapping towards her. He never really ate with the Lynn or her brother and fiance, Minho always settled for the food that the innkeeper had provided for him everyday. Should he join them?

"Would you like it if I joined you?"

"Of course I would!"

"Then I will," Minho said, making a small pause. "But only if you wear purple."

Lynn's head cocked to the side in confusion, her eyes blinking vigorously. "Why?"

"Because.." Minho took her hands in his, pressing his lips to her knuckles, earning a light blush from the young girl. "I think you would look _divine_ in purple."

xxx

Lynn anxiously fiddled with a loose string of the lilac purple dress that she had on. Sonya had found it tucked away in the back of her closet, plucking it out of a locked trunk hidden among the other dresses. She still felt a hatred towards the color of royalty and wealth, and despised it greatly, but Sonya had discovered the real reason she was the dress of lilacs. Minho.

The elder girl tugged at the younger's hair, pulling it into some sort of braid as Lynn gripped the edge of her vanity, whimpering quietly as Sonya worked vigorously on her hair.

"So..." The taller blonde began, "Have you two kissed yet?"

Lynn's head snapped up from her fixation on the pattern engraved on the wood, looking at Sonya with wide eyes through the mirror.

"What?!" The younger exclaimed, grunting as Sonya tugged once more as she weaved in another section of hair, her back smacking against the cushion of her vanity chair.

"Oh please Icelyn, it's obvious you have feelings for him." Sonya declared, tying the tails of Lynn's hair with a white, satin ribbon. "You're even wearing purple because he asked you too!"

"That means nothing," Lynn quipped, crossing her arms as she slumped in her chair.

"Didn't he say you would look divine if you wore a purple dress?" Sonya questioned innocently, taking a seat an ottoman a few feet away, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

The young girl spun around in her chair, clamping her hands down on the sides. "How do you know that?"

Sonya laughed softly, resting a hand on the younger's knee. "It just so happens that Newt and I were taking a lovely stroll near the greenhouse this afternoon. You're lucky he was too busy focusing on...other things while you two were talking."

"First of all, I'd rather not know what 'other things' he was focusing on." Lynn rose from her chair, the silken, lilac material flowing behind her as she paced in front of the glass doors that provided the entry to her balcony, the moon beams shining into the dim-lit bedroom. "Second of all, I don't have any idea if he likes me back. I mean, we've only known each other for one week Sonya."

Sonya scoffed, watching as the young girl walked back and forth. "You have no idea how much he is falling for you Lynn, it's in his eyes."

Lynn stopped her pacing, focusing her eyes on her brother's fiance, "Really?"

"Really."

"But I-" Lynn stopped suddenly, quickly raising her hands to her forehead. Her fingernails dug into her scalp, knees buckling under her as she crumpled to the ground. A shrill scream developed in the back of her throat, threatening to escape her lips.

"Lynn!" Sonya ran forward, falling to her knees in front of the younger girl. Lynn's eyes were clenched shut, trying to block out the unbearable pain that surged throughout her body, the voices that screamed and shouted in her mind. "Lynn, please look at me." Sonya held the girl's face in her hands, lightly tapping her left hand on Lynn's temple, trying to gain her attention. "Lynn, did you take the Bliss this afternoon?"

Sonya's voice managed to make into Lynn's brain, bouncing and echoing around the space of her head. She managed to shake her head, tears streaming down her cheeks and rolling down her neck. "Jesus Christ...Newt!"

The eldest Newton was there in a matter of seconds, a white packet in clutched in his hands as threw open the door with his jaw set in place. His eyes immediately fell on the sight of his ill sister, his sharp features softening as we watched his sister shrivel in pain. Newt raced over to Lynn, gently pushing Sonya to the side. Kneeling down beside his sister, he gripped her forearms, pulling her into his embrace. Her nimble fingers clutched the fabric of his black jacket, burying her head into his chest.

With quick hands, Newt ripped open the packet, letting three, tiny pills fall into his palm. He separated himself from his younger sister, resting a firm hand on the small of her back. Lynn's eyes finally opened, revealing her cloudy looking hazel eyes. He held his hand out with the three pills, gesturing with stern eyes for her to take them. Lynn scooped all of them up in one fluid movement, popping them in her mouth in two seconds. Her heavy breathing slowly began to decrease as she rested her head on Newt's shoulder, allowing him to rub soothing circles on her back as she closed her eyes once more, feeling the pain in her head slowly subside.

"Maybe we should cancel dinner tonight." Newt suggested, his hold on his sister tightening.

"No!" Lynn shouted, freeing herself from her brother's embrace, bringing herself to a standing position. Her hands shook and her legs trembled, her body becoming unstable. Newt was then by her side, holding her in place. "No, please don't. I'm fine."

"Lynn you are far from fine!" Newt objected, "I'll just tell Mi-"

"No!" The younger Newton pushed her brother away, finally gaining her sense of balance. "We will all leave this room and act." She said through gritted teeth, her fists clenched by her sides. "Like none of this ever even happened, and if you say anything to Minho." Lynn pointed a finger at Newt, a forceful look in her eye. "I swear to God, I will never speak to you again."

With a sigh of frustration, Newt nodded his head, letting his sister have her way.

But this wasn't the first time an incident like this happened, and it definitely wasn't the last.

xxx

Dinner was splendid in Minho's opinion. But something was off with Lynn.

She had worn a purple dress like he had requested, and she looked absolutely lovely in it. It showed off her every curve, complementing her eyes and hair as she sat politely at the table. But her facial features were odd, she wasn't joyous or dreamy, she was distracted, startled, out of place. She barely touched her food and jumped at the sound of someone's voice. Something was up. Especially because of the fact that she fled the dining room as soon as dinner was over.

He, of course, ran after her before Newt or Sonya could say anything, he followed the sound of the clicking of her heels as she tripped and stumbled her way out of the mansion. Minho heard a door being thrown open, the ruffling of Lynn's dress slowly fading away as she ran out to an unknown destination. Minho jogged towards the door, peeking his head out and surrendering it to the cool evening air. He could easily spot Lynn's figure as she dashed to the lake, her shoes had been thrown off her feet, laying a few feet away from the door.

The lilac dress floated behind Lynn as she ran towards the border of the stone walkway, not even acknowledging Minho's protests for her to stop. She ran right into the water, and didn't care if her stockings and dress got wet. The material stuck to her skin, the intricate braid that Sonya had put together came undone, the ribbon must've fallen out on her race to get out of the mansion.

Her chest was tight, making it hard to breathe. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, her bangs stick to her face as sweat beaded her forehead. The water somewhat cooled Lynn, the sand providing a weird cushion under her stocking covered feet. Her dress and under-skirts pooled around her in the water, refusing to sink to the murky bottom.

Water sloshed around behind her, tiny waves hitting her upper thighs. Two large hands rested on her shoulders, turning her around. Minho pulled her into his warm embrace, placing one hand on the back of her head, his right arm circling around her waist. Lynn's tears dampened his jacket, sobbing violently into Minho's chest as she cradled her hands to her heart, feeling it beat rapidly.

"What's wrong?" He questioned quietly, touching his lips to her hairline.

Lynn sniffled, "I-It's nothing."

Minho gently pulled away, his arms wrapping around Lynn's waist. "Lynn, something is definitely wrong, what is it?" He guided his thumb to wipe away her tears, tucking away a loose strand of hair.

"I-um, well." Lynn tripped and stumbled over her words, averting Minho's look of concern. "I didn't take my medicine this afternoon because I was with you and... because I didn't take it-um, my brain sorta spazzed out a few minutes prior to dinner. And now, I'm just suffering from the aftermath that happens after it." She hiccuped, using the heel of her hands to get rid of the excess tears. "But all throughout dinner, my chest felt tight and I just needed...air."

They stood in silence, the frogs and nighttime creatures providing the only source of sound. Lynn gingerly clamped her hands over Minho's wrists, her fingers delicately moving across his skin. Her eyes returned to their usual amber color, illuminating the starry night sky.

"I should get back, Newt's going to lock me up in my room again. Sometimes I feel like Rapunzel, just without the tower." Lynn confessed.

"Well, then I'll just be your prince."

"Sounds perfect."

xxx

 _Please Review, Favorite, and Follow the story!_

 _Until next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Minho decided to stay in the village for a day. He had always been at either the Newton's mansion or in the sweet, little inn that he had been residing in for the past three weeks.

It was a bright sunny day in the village. The streets buzzed with the chatter of pedestrians as they walked, some music and dancing taking place in the square. Shops and cottages bordered the road, carts decorated with scarves, delicacies and loaves of fresh and fragrant bread. Young girl's sat on the edge of a fountain that was in the square, braiding each other's hair and splashing their friends with the crystal clear water that pooled beside them.

A warm aroma embraced Minho as he strolled down the sandstone streets, making him feel like he was a child again, running about the town of his youth. The day was at a snug temperature, the sun shining in the great blue sky. He wished Lynn was with him. To have her hold his hand, walk with him down the streets she rarely ever saw, listen to her as she pointed out different colors painted on the buildings; tell him the meanings of all them.

A blur of yellow and red whizzed past Minho, dashing towards a bakery that sat on the corner. It was two young ladies; one redhead and one blonde. They were both barefoot, their hair tied back with ribbons that were color coordinated with their peasant dresses. Blue and green were the colors, white aprons tied around their waists and lace embroidered around the edges of their skirts and sleeves. His eyes were drawn to the girl in blue, the blonde one. She looked extremely familiar. Minho's obsidian eyes focused on her as she ran along with her redheaded friend, both of them came to a halt under the canopy of the bakery.

The girl's hair trailed behind her as her head whipped around, amber eyes met Minho's, familiar amber eyes. Lynn's amber eyes to be specific. Lynn was running around the village, without Newt or Sonya with her. She wasn't supposed to leave the house, how was she here? Her redheaded friend grabbed her hand and yanked her into the bakery, her blue ribbon slipping out of her hair as she vanished into the store.

A rush of worry washed over Minho, he jogged up to the doors of the bakery, peering through the pane window of door. He could see Lynn chatting intensely with the baker, sending him one of her award winning smiles. The talk of the crowded shop blocked out her conversation with the baker, but Minho could tell that Lynn had somehow charmed the baker into giving her two cupcakes; without even handing over a penny. He could see that she tried to shove a dime into the baker's hand, probably insisting that he take it.

Something shimmered in the corner of Minho's eye, attracting his attention to the ground. The blue ribbon lay under his shoe, glistening in the sunlight. Minho bent down, picking the piece of material up with his thumb and index finger; the material tickling his calloused skin.

"Minho?" Lynn appeared in front of him in seconds, the redhead standing in the doorway. The two cupcakes were clutched in her hands, some of the frosting transferring onto her thumb.

"Lynn," Minho breathed out, hiding the ribbon in his pocket. "What are you doing out of the house? You aren't supposed to go outside the gates."

Lynn's mouth opened and closed, looking like a fish out of water as she desperately searched for words to say. She had averted her gaze to the ground, refusing to meet Minho's eyes.

"Um-uh, I sort of sneaked out of the house, with the help of Lily." She motioned over her shoulder to the redhead, who shyly waved at him. "It was the maids day off and Lily said that she could stow me away without anyone noticing. Listen, um-can we talk later?"

Lynn and Lily attempted to scatter away from Minho, Lynn passing on the cupcakes to Lily as she wiped her hands on her apron. But Minho had grabbed Lynn's arm, clutching her arm tight; refusing to let her leave his sight. Lily had ran off, heading towards a large group of women that Minho recognized from the kitchens and downstairs of the Newton's mansion.

"Minho let go!" Lynn's anxious fingers clawed at his hand, trying to get him to release his grasp on her.

"No Lynn, you have to get back to the house. Newt's going to kill you if he finds out!"

"Can't I just have some independence!" Lynn finally ripped herself from his grip, her sleeve ripping as she did so, most of her right arm showing. Her outburst had gained the attention of a few passersby, their eyes immediately going towards Minho. "I lived my whole entire life in the confines of that house! I just want one day where I can finally be alone without somebody telling me what to do or how to live!"

Thunder roared above them. The wonderful blue sky had vanished, dark and eerie storm clouds rolling in as drops of rain plopped onto the sandstone streets; making a beating sound as the splashed against the ground. Droplets of water were dampening the shoulders of Lynn's peasant-like dress, her look of fury never leaving her face.

"Lynn." Minho's voice was stern, like he was talking to one of his children. His hand clamped down over her arm again, the tips of his fingers pressing into her arm. "You are coming with me. I'll take you back to-"

"No!" Lynn shouted, ripping her arm out of his hold once more.

The rain began to pelt the ground, Lynn's dress becoming soaking wet as she stepped out from under the canopy. With a nettled look in her eye, Lynn ran through the rain. Her feet pounding on the stone, water from the puddles she dashed through flew into the air; making the hem of her dress wetter than the rest.

Minho debated running after her, yelling for her to stop. But he didn't. Something came over him, preventing him from stopping her. Lynn deserved at least one day of freedom.

He just hoped she would stay safe.

xxx

A fist banged on Minho's door at midnight, desperately trying to get in. The rain had continued into the night, thunder and lightning flashing down on the mountains in the distance; creating a crazy dance amongst the night sky.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Minho muttered, pushing the covers off of his bed. The cold air hit his bare chest, a shiver running down his spine as he padded over to the door.

Lynn stood in front of him, soaked to the bone. Her dress was drenched, rain water dripping from the hem of her dress. The water formed a tiny puddle under her barefeet, making a dark spot on the aged wooden flooring. Her arms were wrapped tight around her trembling frame, trying to keep herself warm. And God knows it wasn't working. Her beautiful face had smudges of dirt dotted across it, her skin appearing to be a shade darker. Lynn's delicate hands were clammy, dirt stuck under her fingernails. Her lovely blue dress was soaked, rips decorated the bodice and skirt, her sleeves torn at the shoulder.

"Lynn," Minho quaked, "What happened to you?" He reached down and intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Um...well..." A shudder ran through Lynn's body, the coldness of her drenched article of clothing bringing goosebumps to her skin. "Newt may or may not have kicked me out after he discovered that I snuck out today. And if you dare to say anything about how you were right I will kill you with my own two hands." She removed one of her hands and jabbed a finger into his chest, the tip of her finger digging into his skin.

"Fine, fine." Minho held his hands up in an 'I surrender' position. "But can I at least help you clean yourself up?"

Lynn nodded her head, taking a cautious step into the threshold; Minho closing the door behind her.

Since there really wasn't a table or chairs in Minho's pint-sized room, all Lynn had to sit on was the dresser that was pushed up against the wall. Since Lynn was a wee bit too small to hop onto it by herself, Minho had to help her onto it. He placed both hands on her waist, his palm pressed into her hipbone. Like he was lifting nothing, with ease Minho picked Lynn up and placed her on top of the dresser, her tiny hands finding themselves on his shoulders.

He found her amber-eyed gaze directed towards his chest, it was then that he remembered he didn't have a shirt on. Minho awkwardly cleared his throat, leaving his place in front of Lynn and going to the other side of the room to retrieve the water pitcher and cloth. He poured the water into the bowl that sat next to it, dropping the cloth into the bowl with a quiet 'splash'. Minho could feel Lynn's eyes on him as he twisted the cloth to wring it out, watching his muscles flex. When he turned back around, her head immediately dropped to find sudden interest with the lace hem of her dress, fiddling with it as she bit her bottom lip.

Minho felt strange as he cupped Lynn's face, bringing the washcloth to her cheek and rubbing it lightly. It felt improper for him to be standing barechested in between Lynn's legs, washing her face as she gazed on at him. Minho had to keep reminding himself that he had a wife and children, and it would be unloyal to disobey his wedding vows. But it always vanished when he was with Lynn, disappearing into the depths of his mind.

"What happened to your dress?" Minho questioned, gently rubbing the skin below Lynn's collarbone.

"Oh," Lynn smiled a shy smile, her eyes fixating to the side. "Um-while I was running away from the house I kinda tripped on a lone rock in the middle of the road. Just goes to show that I'm that elegant person who makes crowns out of flowers and describes the colors in her everyday life."

They both laughed quietly, easing the weird tension that was in the air.

With one final swipe across Lynn's cheek, her face was clean. Minho could now see the freckles that dusted across her cheekbone, her rosy pink cheeks. He left the cloth in the bowl, letting it sink to the cold porcelain bottom.

"Done," Minho said. He took the bowl and returned it to its place on the nightstand. Minho could hear the muted 'thump' of Lynn's feet hitting the floor and the ruffling of the material that her dress was made of.

When Minho turned around her saw Lynn trying to reach for the strings that held her dress together. She was on her tiptoes (as if that was going to make her taller) her arms bent over her head as her fingertips brushed against the tips of the bow.

"Want help with that?" Minho asked.

After a frustrated sigh, Lynn answered, "Yes."

A smirk was on Minho's face as Lynn pulled aside her hair, letting him access the bow that was tide a few inches below the nape of her neck. Minho's skillful fingers untied the string, removing it from the holes in the back until it reached her waist. He could see her camisole/corset, a thin material bordering the edges. Minho had only seen this kind of thing once, and that was when he saw his wife in this state. And now Minho was seeing a completely different women, almost down to her undergarments. What on Earth was he doing?

His fingers gently tugged down on the sleeves of Lynn's dress, sliding it off of her. Next thing he knew, Lynn's dress was on the floor; the young blonde only in her underskirts and corset. Minho felt as if he was possessed by Lynn's beauty as he looked down at her, eyeing her tender, pink lips. A finger hooked around Lynn's chin, Minho guiding her eyes upward instead of on the floor.

Her amber eyes bore into his stare, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

In one swift movement, Minho swooped down and smashed his lips onto hers. He could feel her tense, unsure of what to do or how to do it. But she soon responded, her lips moving against his as Minho wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Lynn's lips tasted of vanilla and roses, making Minho feel light-headed and dizzy. He had been waiting for this moment, dreaming of it.

It was like being kissed by an angel, Lynn's passionate and fierce kisses fueling Minho's undying love for this girl with flaxen-hair. Minho ran his fingers through Lynn's soft, golden hair, getting a tingly feeling as the tiny strands of hair tickled the skin in between his fingers. Minho lightly tugged at the hair on the nape of her neck, straightening out all the wild and reckless curls that lay hidden beneath the waves of yellow.

Lynn's hands couldn't resist touching and feeling every ripple of Minho's chest, her fingertips dancing across his olive-colored skin. She longed for this; for someone to hold her, kiss her, care for her. Lynn wanted someone that she could say 'I love you' too when ever she pleased. And luckily she found the right one. Her hands ran over Minho's well-toned stomach, listening to him moan with pleasure into her mouth. Just the sound of his voice made her weak at the knees. What they were doing now was sending her over the moon.

Minho decided to take it a step further. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting to have more of Lynn. Wanting to make her tremble just from his kisses. Minho's hand trailed down her spine, starting from the neck and letting his fingers hover above each vertebrae, the tips of his fingers occasionally touching each one. Lynn finally let him in, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his kissed more passionately than he has ever kissed any girl in his lifetime. Minho was becoming intoxicated with the way Lynn's mouth respond to his actions, her scent, her hair. Everything.

His hands grazed her outer thighs, bunching up the material of her skirt in his fist. Minho hoisted Lynn up, her legs acting quickly and wrapping tight around his waist. Her nimble arms snaking around his neck, fingers burying themselves in Minho's black hair that seemed as if it was made of raven feathers.

"When did it start?" Minho asked, separating himself from Lynn's lips for just a second. He parted from her lips, pressing sweet, butterfly kisses down her cheek and to her neck.

"When did what start?" Lynn's words came out breathlessly. Her legs tightened around his waist, urgent hands moving up and down Minho's back.

"When you first started falling for me," Minho mumbled against the skin of her neck, nipping lightly at the spot just below her ear.

"O-oh." Lynn stammered. Her chest was rising and falling with a quick pace, her cloth-covered torso touching Minho's bare chest. "The n-night of N-newt's engag-gement party. When you s-spent the ent-tire night with me."

Placing one more kiss on her creamy, white skin, Minho moved his head away from the crook of Lynn's neck; gazing into her illuminated amber eyes.

"What about you?" Lynn questioned, her forehead resting against Minho's as both their eyes fluttered closed. "When did you first start falling for me?"

"I have heard about you long before you've heard about me." responded Minho, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Lynn straddling his lap. "I first fell in love with you when I heard the words that your parents spoke about you. Spending hours and hours talking about you, your hair, your eyes. Just everything. I've wanted to meet you since I was seventeen, be able to see what all the chatter was about. And I'm glad I came here."

Lynn laughed softly, both her hands resting on either side of Minho's face. Her thumb rubbed his tinted pink cheeks, leaning forward to brush their lips together once more. Oh how Minho loved this, getting to kiss and ravish someone he actually loved. And how he hoped that they could continue their relationship, get married, have kids, start a new life without Brenda. But that was to worry about later, right now. Minho just focused on what was in front of him. A bewitching, enticing young lady, that went by the name of Lynn.

xxx

The sound of convivial birds woke Minho up in the early hours of morning, the sun peeking through the white curtains. The storm must've passed during the night. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand, the algid morning air hitting his chest as Minho sat up. It came to his attention that there was a form sleeping next to him, a head of yellow hair cushioned a young girl's head. Lynn.

Minho leaned over to the side, brushing Lynn's flaxen hair out of her face, laying a simple kiss on her cheek. She stirred silently, eyes slowly opening as if she was letting the sun into her eyesight little by little. Minho ran his index finger down her side, sliding over the stitching on her skirts and corset. Lynn's head turned, the corners of her mouth upturned into a small smile as Minho cupped her cheek, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"Good morning," Minho whispered, nuzzling his head into the crook of Lynn's neck. "Sleep well?"

A hum was Lynn's answer, her hands reaching up to fiddle with the ends of Minho's hair. "I'd better get home," She said. "Newt is going to wonder where I was for the rest of the evening."

She shoved the covers aside, swinging her legs out of from under the warmth of the blankets. Lynn rose from the bed, running her hands through her long, flowing hair as she walked over to where her dress lay on the floor. Minho too got out of bed as she slipped it on, threading her arms through the sleeves.

"Would you mind?" Lynn said, gesturing to the strings in the back of her dress.

Minho walked over to Lynn, grabbing hold of the stings in his hands. "No, not at all." He tugged at the strings, tying them up until they reached the top of the dress.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Lynn thanked as Minho wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm glad you did." Minho smirked, spinning Lynn around in his arms and swooping down to kiss her reddened lips.

Lynn smiled into the kiss, sighing as they parted. "Are you coming to the gardens today?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world darling."

xxx

 _Reviews are welcomed_


	4. Chapter 4

Minho loved the feeling of Lynn in his arms, the scent of her hair, the way she always intertwined their fingers one by one. And it was the last night Minho got to hold Lynn in his arms, to cherish her. He wanted to stay for another month, an infinity to be honest. But there were things back home that needed to be taken care of, things that to be attended to. Like Brenda and his children.

He couldn't think about that, he had to focus on the now, where Lynn was. They sat at edge of the dock that was hidden beneath a weeping willow, making one slice of the lake like their own little secret since Newt and Sonya already knew about the gardens. They decided to have a picnic under the vines and leaves of the willow tree, the moonlight peeking through small spaces between the pale green leaves.

Lynn had convinced Minho to take off his shoes and socks, to let his feet sink into the crystal clear lake water up to his calves. Lynn had taken a step further and dashed to the water's edge, wading up until she was knee-deep in the water. Her dainty fingers held the front of her lilac colored dress above the water (yes, Minho had managed to get Lynn to wear the color purple again) the tails of the dress floating on the surface.

She looked absolutely stunning.

Minho watched on as she sloshed around in the lake water, searching for lily pads and water flowers. He planted his hands on the old, worn down wooden dock behind him, leaning back as he drunk in the view in front of him. Lynn's hair was swept into some sort of bun, jeweled clips holding tiny pieces of hair together. An excited smile was spread across her face, running through the water with a petty little bouquet of waterlilies in one of her hands.

A joyous laughter rang through the air, as if some mischievous plan was forming inside Lynn's mind. When Minho glanced up from his lap, he saw that Lynn was no longer in the water, no longer dashing slowly as she gathered waterlilies. But when two petite hands gave a light shove on Minho's shoulders, the ever-so-light push was just enough to force Minho off the edge of the dock; sending him right into the dark, cold lakewater.

The sharpness of the cold water pricked at his skin, his clothes sticking to his skin as he surfaced from the lake. Minho could see Lynn leaning over the edge of the dock, gazing down at him with those radiant amber eyes of hers. Her feet were kicking the air as she rested her chin on the back of her hand, an alluring smile spread across her face.

"You think this is so funny don't you?" Minho crossed his arms, a tingly feeling taking over his body for a second as his feet touched to the muddy bottom of the lake, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Lynn nodded her head vigorously, giggles burbling from her mouth. A sly smirk was brought onto Minho's face, stretching up to place a kiss on her lips. Minho gripped the place where Lynn's shoulder and neck met, taking the girl by surprise as he pulled her into the water with him; looping an arm around her waist and tugging her body flush up against his own when she fell in.

"Minho!" Lynn scolded playfully, removing her lips from Minho's as a punishment. Her amber eyes bore into his, that cute, little smile still attached to her face.

"What? You started it." Minho unraveled an arm from her waist, bringing it above the water to push a wet strand of Lynn's hair behind her ear. He let his hand cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her freckled cheekbone. Lynn's giggles had subsided, the only sound in the cool, summer air being the crickets chirping and the vines of the willow trees rustling.

Both of them gradually leaned forward, Lynn wrapping her arms around Minho's neck. Their lips met, moving together at a slow pace as they both savoured the moment. It was the last time they were going to be able to kiss, the treasure the feeling of hands running up and down their thighs, the love and emotion that had been put into the relationship. They had spent the last month glued to each others side, spending countless hours in the garden.

Lynn's legs were looped around Minho's waist, her hands running through his feather-like hair, which was now damp with lake water. Minho had tightened his hold on her waist, pressing every single inch of her body onto his. The two were infatuated with each other, loving every single second of what happened that night in the lake water, listening to the sound of the willow trees and the crickets.

But tomorrow, it all had to end.

xxx

Lynn and Minho came dashing up the cobblestone pathway, laughing like little school children that were trying to keep a secret. Their clothes were soaked, the material sloshing as they ran to the enormous windowed doors at the back of the mansion.

The bottoms of their feet made a smacking sound against the smooth stone of the steps leading up to the doors, the gentle glow of the house illuminating the night time sky. But a shadow caused the light to disappear, vanishing into the darkness. When Minho and Lynn looked up from the ground, they saw Newt standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning up against the doorframe, still in his day clothes with the top few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.

The two lovers stopped in their tracks, Lynn dropping the hem of her dress that she was holding in grasp to the ground. She used her free hand to wrap it around Minho's arm, tightening the hold that she already had on his hand.

"Lynn," Newt's voice was stern and focused, running a hand over his face as he spoke his sisters name. "Go up to your room, I'll be there shortly. I want to talk to Minho...alone." Lynn nodded her head, picking the bottom of her skirt up again and walking up the stairs, stopping by her brother's side to give him a quick glance before Newt patted her back, sending her away.

Watching his sister prance off to the staircase to go upstairs, he closed the glass doors, turning back around to face Minho. He shoved his hands into his pockets, using a waltz-like speed down the steps until he was on the same step as Minho, face to face after what seemed like forever.

"Does Lynn know about Brenda?" Newt asked, his look of sternness disappearing. He was in a more serious tone, well, that's what anyone would expect from him when his sister's lover has a wife and children that she doesn't know about.

When Minho refused to meet Newt's eyes and gazed off to the side as he heard a laugh of pity from oldest Newton. "C'mon Min," he said through an exhale. "You don't think I know? The minute Lynn came back after I threw her out last week I knew something was going on between you two. It was clear as day. I always knew you hated your relationship with Brenda, but if Lynn ever finds out you know it will break her heart right?"

Minho remained silent. His throat was closing in on itself, guilt slowly entering his body. Newt continued,

"Lynn is very important to me Minho. She is my only sister and the last thing that I have as a reminder of my mum and dad. She has been locked in her room ever since she was diagnosed with the Flare. That bloody disease has taken over her mind, body, and soul, making her hallucinate awful creatures that are so beyond description, Lynn can't even speak after it happens.

"There are reasons why Lynn doesn't leave the house and go out into village, meet people, make friends. If she forgets to take her medicine or goes a long time without retaking it her brain will start to degrade. Headaches, her words start to slur. She says her brain vibrates inside her skull, sending incredible pain throughout her body. Then the hallucinations start in, and it's really not that controllable unless you stop it at the very beginning."

Newt drew in a deep breath, looking as if he was trying to hold back tears. His eyes were cloudy, a faraway expression on his face.

"She's dying Minho." he croaked, holding his hand to cover his lips, doing his best to prevent sobs from escaping his mouth. "She's slowly dying. When Lynn was little my parents just thought she was one of those troubled kids that were in the newspaper. They thought the nightmares and the imaginary creatures were just things that a normal child would experience. My parents waited until she was ten to actually take her to a doctor, but he didn't help anything. He just told us that Lynn had the Flare and it was too late to stop its vicious ways of taking over the mind. All he said was to give her the Bliss morning, noon, and night and just hope for the best. But over the years it's gotten worse, and there is nothing that I can possibly do to stop it.

"I just want her to have a normal life, as if she never had the Flare. And when you came and you two started to spend time with each other, I felt like she was going to have someone to love and care for her besides me. Then I remembered that you have a wife, and three children Minho! And if Lynn ever finds out, if could possibly send her into a depression and she will let the Flare take over her body once and for all."

Minho finally lifted his head from the ground, meeting Newt's hazel-eyed gaze. He saw the blonde-haired boy drag his wrist across his eyes, ridding the tears that lingered in the corner of his eyes.

"Treat Lynn carefully Minho, just one wrong move can cause her downfall."

With that, Newt turned around and walked back up the steps, entering the house and closing the door behind him. Leaving Minho alone in the coolness of the summer's eve.

xxx

Newt entered Lynn's room with the white packet of pills in hand, closing the door with a loud click behind him. His eyes searched for his sister, looking for the tails of her white nightgown. Her bed was empty, she wasn't seated at her vanity, and the closet door was closed. He immediately focused on the fact that the doors leading out to the balcony were wide open, the sheer blue curtains fluttering and twisting in the breeze.

Her petite figure was kneeling at the top of the semicircle stone balcony, her elbows resting on ledge with her head leaning to the side, lying in the crook of her right elbow. Newt could tell Lynn's gaze was directed upward, towards the stars of the late night sky, searching for familiar constellations. The pale pink ribbons of her nightgown remained untied, disappearing into the white material that pooled behind her.

The eldest Newton strolled out onto the balcony, embracing the cool air as it hit the bare skin of his neck. He rested a hand on his sister's shoulder as he came up to her, using his thumb to rub tiny circles on her shoulder blade.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Lynn whispered in a dreamy state, amber eyes illuminating as she spoke.

"The stars?" Newt sighed, kneeling down on the ground beside his sister.

Lynn hummed in response, nodding her head gently. Her eyelashes fluttered slowly, a wave of tiredness washing over her body. A soft yawn escaped her lips, exhaling a long breath.

"Here," Newt waved the white packet in front of Lynn's tired eyes, "Take them before you fall asleep."

The younger blonde shifted to an upright position, taking the packet from Newt and tearing it open. She emptied the pills into her left hand, cupping her fingers and catapulting them into her mouth, swallowing all three of them whole.

Newt rose to his feet, watching as his sister rested her head back in the crook of her elbow.

"Don't stay out too late, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"The summer winds aren't that algid, Newt."

"Yeah, well, you get sick easily. I'm just trying to watch out for you."

"I know."

He bent down to press a light kiss to her forehead, smoothing back her dampened hair that still smelled of roses despite having taken a late night swim in the lake water. When his lips met the skin of her forehead, he noticed that it was slightly hot, warmness spreading onto his lips.

"I'll see you in the morning." Lynn nodded her head again, letting her eyes close as her cheek rested against the cool stone of the balcony.

Newt headed back towards the exit from the balcony, stopping in the doorway to bid his sister goodnight once more.

"Goodnight Lynn,"

"G'night." Her voice sounded weaker than it was a few moments ago, more fragile and broken. Had she overheard the conversation he had with Minho, did she find out that Minho has a wife and children in a town a trains ride away?

Maybe she did or maybe she didn't, who knows? But she couldn't be in a relationship with a married man, so Newt needed a backup plan in case all fails with Lynn and Minho's little fling.

He was going to put his sister into an arranged marriage.

xxx

 _Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

After Minho's departure from Glade Grove, Lynn was anything but her normal self.

The morning after their final night together, Lynn awoke to the early morning sun and a headache.

Her brain was vibrating in her skull, her hazel eyes squinted shut as she bolted up in bed. The sunlight vanished from her room, the curtains turning into a black abyss as soon as she opened her eyes again. Two shadowy figures had entered her room, standing at the front of her bed with hoods drawn over their faces. Lynn's breathing became quick, her heart pounding inside her chest.

She scrambled to get out of bed, struggling to get the covers off her body. The second her feet touched the floor, she bolted towards the door, twisting around the dark shadowy figures flinging the door open, getting out of her room and into the hallway. The tips of Lynn's toes caught themselves on the carpet, making her fall face first into the red carpet of the hall. Quickly getting to her feet, she continued to runway from her room, sprinting towards Newt's room.

Lynn bounded down the hallway, her feet thumping against the carpeted floor trying to reach her brother's room before the shadow figures followed her. With a brisk turn of her head whilst running, Lynn saw that the figures were indeed on her tail, coming after her at a fleeting speed.

When she reached her brother's bedroom door, her fist immediately pounded on the wood, wanting Newt to open the door before the shadow figures came for her. Lynn's hands were shaking as she desperately knocked on the door, her headache growing greater and greater each time her fist hit the door.

The bedroom door swung open in a matter of seconds, Newt appearing in the doorway. Lynn threw her arms around her brother's torso, burying her head in his chest as her screams finally left her mouth, tears pouring out from her murky hazel eyes. Newt wrapped his arms around his sister's trembling frame, resting his cheek on top of her head.

It had been awhile since one of these episodes have happened, Lynn rarely ever had them in the first place. But Newt didn't know how The Flare could fully take over her mind like this, she did take The Bliss last night and had been keeping track of taking it three times a day.

But here his sister was, crying/screaming into his chest about figures that weren't there. That only meant one thing, her brain was beginning to degrade, beginning to fully give in to the insanity.

"The figures are following me, Newt!" Lynn sobbed, her tiny fists clutching her brother's shirt. "Please make them go away! Please!"

Newt rubbed slow circles on his sister's back, doing his best to calm her down. Her violent sobs still continued throughout his tries to soothe her, pressing a long kiss to her forehead. Lynn was hot to the touch, her forehead sweltering.

After ten minutes of Lynn's nonstop crying, her sobs had gone down to hiccups, but her head remained the same temperature.

"Lynn you're burning up." Newt said, pushing away a piece of her hair behind her ear. "How 'bout you go take your medicine and we can spend the whole day in the gardens, just you and I. Sound good?"

Lynn nodded her head in agreement, sniffling and wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "That sounds good."

She retracted her arms from Newt's torso, heading back towards her bedroom with cautious footsteps, as if she thought the haunting figures were still following her. She turned around, her hands playing her nightgown. "Would you mind walking me back to my room? You know, j-just in case the-"

"Of course, Lynn." Newt walked up to his sister, resting a hand between her shoulder blades as he came up beside her, guiding her back to her bedroom.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

The warm embrace Minho received from his wife and children when he returned home made him feel slightly uneasy.

It was your typical 'father coming home after leaving for a month' kind of welcome. All three of his children had sprinted out the door to greet him, piling into his waiting arms. They pressed kisses to his cheeks and hugged the life out of him, telling their father the adventures that had taken place while he was gone. As Minho and his children walked back to the front door, Brenda stood in the doorway with a gleeful smile, her eyes watering.

Minho knew that Brenda loved him with all her heart, took care of him when he was sick, found a way to deal with his sassy attitude. But she still lacked his love. Every single kiss or display of affection was simply acting, nothing more. Minho pretended to love Brenda, for her sake, that of his children's, and especially his parents. She was clueless as to the events that had taken place over the month that Minho spent in Glade Grove, and Minho intended for it to stay that way.

When Minho was only a few feet from the door, Brenda flung herself at Minho, wrapping her arms around his neck and smashing her lips to his. It felt strange to Minho to kiss her again, he was so used to the feeling of Lynn's delicate pink lips and her mesmerizing amber eyes that he had forgotten what Brenda's kisses felt like.

Begrudgingly, Minho returned Brenda's love-filled kisses, separating after a mere five seconds. Brenda took his face in her hands, pressing their foreheads up against each other.

"I've missed you," She whispered, letting her auburn hair create a curtain around her face. Minho tucked Brenda's loose pieces of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek with his hand.

As bad as it sounds, Minho wanted Lynn to be the one in his arms right now. He wanted Lynn to be the one that bares his children and kisses him passionately. He wants the girl with the long, flaxen hair and peculiar attitude to be the one that would greet him at the front door, not the woman who was entitled to be his wife because his parents thought it best. Minho wanted Lynn.

"Let's get inside," Brenda said, pulling on his hand to get him to come inside. "The sun is making me awfully hot."

Lynn would beg to differ, the day was splendid. The sun was shining and the trees were swaying in the lightest of summer breezes. The birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming, and the flowers were blue. The color of faith and wisdom, the color that Lynn admired so much.

'Stop thinking about her!' Minho thought, letting Brenda intertwine their fingers as they walked inside, shutting the door behind them.

But he couldn't stop thinking about her, Lynn was forever going to remain in Minho's mind. Her scent of roses still lingers on his clothes, that blue ribbon that she lost still in her pocket. He must return to Glade Grove in a month, before autumn comes. He must.

xxx

"Papa, did you meet Icelyn Newton?"

Minho's whole body tensed. He was tucking his eldest daughter, Clarissa, into bed, the covers drawn up to under her arms. She looked up at him with those large, puppy-like almond eyes of hers, practically begging him to answer her question.

"Yes, I did." Minho said, rising from the edge of the bed and dimming the lantern above Clarissa's night stand.

"What was she like?" Clarissa had removed her covers, sitting with her feet dangling over the side of the mattress, swinging her legs to and fro.

"She was...peculiar I guess you could say," Minho walked over to his daughter's bed, plucking her up from the edge and taking a seat in a nearby chair with Clarissa in his lap. "She preferred to be called Lynn instead of Icelyn or Ms. Newton, saying it was too formal for her liking."

"Too formal? What else, papa?"

"Well, she favors the color blue, unlike your mother-"

"Mama says that blue represents sadness and despair."

"To some, Clarissa. But to Lynn, blue represented wisdom, faith, and truth. As a matter of fact, the color of half of her dresses are blue."

"Really?!"

"Really," Minho smoothed back his daughter's unruly auburn hair, her tiny hands fiddling with the collar of Minho's shirt. "You don't know how long it took me just to get her to wear the color purple!"

"But purple is such a lovely color!" Clarissa exclaimed, her head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Lynn never liked to brag about her wealth and according to her the color meant wealth and royalty, it's a strange reason as to why she doesn't wear purple, but it's the way she does things." Minho said, recalling the day in the gardens that Lynn told him that, explaining as to why she doesn't wear some colors.

Clarissa rested her head on her father's shoulder, her eyelids growing heavy as she listened to the sound of his voice, listening intensely to this girl that Minho spoke so fondly about.

"What does she look like?"

Minho thought for a minute, how was he supposed to describe the love of his life to his child without making it sound like he was in love with her?

"She has long, beautiful flaxen-colored hair, tumbling in waves down to her waist. Lynn has these dark, hazel eyes that will turn amber in the sunlight or when she is gleeful or excited. Her laugh could be described as angel-like, it would make even my father smile just to hear it."

His daughter giggled sleepily, humming lightly as her eyes closed for the night.

After returning Clarissa back in her bed and pulling up the covers, Minho exited the room, the door clicking shut behind him softly. He padded down the hallway, the sound of the falling of his footsteps making a soft echoing sound against the carpeted walls. He headed towards his bedroom, finding the door slightly ajar. Upon pushing it open, he found Brenda already in bed, a book in her hands. She must've sensed his presence as soon as he entered the room, for she had reached over to the nightstand and marked her place in the book, closing it in her lap.

"You know I found something in your coat pocket today." Brenda said, looking down at the blankets and avoiding Minho's line of sight.

"What did you find?" Minho unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging his arms out of the sleeves and throwing his shirt onto a nearby chair. He got in bed beside Brenda, awaiting the answer to his question.

"I found this blue ribbon." A delicate turquoise ribbon was hanging from Brenda's hands, fluttering in the wind that was coming from the agape window.

Minho stiffened at the sight of the piece of fabric, the ribbon was Lynn's. It was the one that held her hair together that day he spotted her in the village. He had completely forgotten that he had tucked it away in his pocket.

"Whose is it, Minho?"

Oh God, Minho's dirty little secret could be revealed.

"It's Icelyn Newton's."

Brenda cringed at the mention of the girl's name, dropping the ribbon from her fingers. "Did you get a chance to meet her?"

Minho gulped down the bile that was rising in his throat, his hands getting clammy and sweaty. Guilt was making his heart pound, he was going to have to straight out lie to his wife about any questions that she had about the blonde beauty that Minho had a secret relationship with.

"Yes, I did. We spent the whole night of Newt's engagement party talking."

Brenda let out a long, slow sigh, biting her lips as if she was trying not to lose her patience talking about Lynn. "Is she the reason you stayed in Glade Grove for the rest of the month?"

"No, she isn't. Father asked me to stay so I could see if everything was running smoothly, since Newt and Lynn's father and mother passed away and we really haven't seen them in...years." Lies, all of it was a lie.

"You know I don't like you spending time away from me that long, Minho." Brenda's head snapped in his direction, eyes squinted and jaw clenched. "Especially when you could've been seeing that sick, twisted girl everyday."

"She's not sick and twisted Brenda!"

"Yes she is! That disease that she has takes over the mind and body! The words that came out of her mouth probably made no sense at all!"

"Brenda! How could you say such a-"

"Did you have an affair with her Minho?"

Silence filled the air, the tension between the two was thick, as if glass was about to shatter. Minho gulped down the words that were about to come out of his mouth, the truth.

"No," He grunted, the covers were balled up in his fists, his fingers tight. "I didn't, you know I would never do something like that Brenda." But he had. Minho cheated on his wife, kissed and loved another woman. Told Lynn that she was his one and only love, promised to return to Glade Grove in a month, for them to get married someday, have children of their own.

"Okay," Brenda's voice was in a raspy whisper, as if she was trying to hold back tears. "I just wanted to make sure."

The door to their bedroom creaked open, Clarissa appearing in the doorway. She rubbed her eyes the heel of her hand, the other resting on the door knob.

"Clarissa, what's wrong sweetie?" Minho inquired, pushing the covers off his body and coming to his daughter's aid. He kneeled down in front of Clarissa, his large hand covering her shoulder as he placed his hand their.

"I can't sleep," She mumbled, clutching her hand to her chest and her eyes slightly drowsy.

"Why don't you head back to your room and I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Minho suggested, a comforting smile spread across his face.

His daughter bobbed her head up and down, turning around and heading back off to her room. Minho rose to his feet and faced Brenda, the smile on his face vanishing. "I'm returning to Glade Grove in three weeks to attend Newt and Sonya's wedding," He said, "and I will leave sooner if you keep that attitude of yours up."

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

The rain poured down on Minho's shoulders as he dashed up the cobblestone pathway that led up to the illuminated mansion surrounded by trees. He clutched his suitcase tight in his right hand, using his left to shield his face from the harsh downfall coming from the grey sky.

It was the day before Newt and Sonya's wedding. He was supposed to be in Glade Grove three days ago, not the day before this huge extravaganza.

Brenda had guilted him into staying in Crank Village longer, managing to bring up tears on the day he was supposed to leave, saying that Minho never spent anymore time with her and their children and always spent time up in his study and not with them. Of course, Minho had a reason why he was up in the study, but it was one that he could not tell Brenda.

He was writing letters to Lynn, reading the rose-scented ones that she sent in reply to his own. The flaxen-haired girl's letters contained detailed descriptions of what the day was like and her take on how the moon glistens on the lake water, the newest piano piece that she has started (Minho didn't know she even played the instrument) and what plans had been made for Newt and Sonya's wedding. Lynn had told him of the awful shade of yellow and red that was going to be used for the flowers in Sonya's bouquet, saying that they were too dark and uncheerful.

Minho often read over Lynn's letters to him, tracing his fingers over her delicate, cursive handwriting. He ached to run his hands through her admirable blonde hair, trail hot kisses down her neck as his skillful fingers untie the strings at the back of her dress. Minho wanted to hear Lynn beg for him, ask him to make the night vanish just from his lips and needy hands. But he couldn't think of such things, well, not here and certainly not now.

But the day before the wedding Minho caught the 6:30 train in the afternoon, heading straight towards Glade Grove. The melancholy appearing clouds rolled in around 6:55, the rain beginning just as the train approached the station at 8:30. The down pour banged against the glass windows of the first class car, streaming down the glass as Minho's obsidian eyes gazed out into the cloudy summer evening.

There were no carriages or any sort of transportation. Lynn had no idea that Minho was arriving today otherwise he knew she would be waiting for him there. So that left the young man to run through the rain, letting the water from the sky soak his clothes.

By the time he had reached the Newton's mansion, his suit was practically clinging onto his skin. His gelled and styled hair was a complete mess, the soaking wet strands stuck to his forehead, the ends dipping into his line of sight. Water pooled in his shoes, making a cringe worthy sloshing sound as he ran.

Minho came to a halt in front of the massive wooden door that was the entry to the mansion. He took a moment to breathe, resting his head up against the smooth surface of the wood. The black-haired man placed his clammy palms on the door by his ears, panting deeply as he tried to catch his breath. The overhang of the entry guarded Minho from the rain, protecting him from the harsh weather. He bunched his fingers into a fist, knocking his knuckles on the door to get someone's attention.

The evergreen door opened immediately, Minho stumbling forward as his source of stability was taken away from him. Regaining his balance seconds after, he focused his eyes on the tall figure standing in front of him.

"Minho?" Newt's thick british accent was able to overtake the thundering of rain hitting the ground.

The older man laughed, "The one and only."

The blond's eyes widened, a small smile making its way onto his face. "Get in here, brother. You must be freezing." Newt bent down and grabbed the handle of Minho's suitcase, gesturing for him to come inside.

Minho took a step into the threshold, the warmth embracing him like an old friend. Newt closed the door shut behind him, resting his free hand on Minho's shoulder as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Did you run from the train station to here in the rain?" Newt questioned, giving Minho an inquiring glance.

"Yeah," Minho chuckled, "I did."

Newt looked down at the red carpeted stairs as they ascended to the second floor. "The things you do for Lynn." He said under his breath, a gentle smile on his features.

Lynn. The girl had slipped Minho's mind. She must be awake, after all, it's only the beginning of the evening. Minho knew she was probably in her room, gazing out her window as the rain tapped on the glass. The blonde girl would probably be in her dress that she has been wearing for the entire day (Newt was still in his day clothes so that must mean that Lynn is still probably in her day wear), or she would have that long, flowing white nightgown of her's with the pink ribbon tied around her waist. She would be reading a book, or possibly just daydreaming as she looked out into the forest.

Minho heard a door open as him and Newt came upon the second floor of the mansion, beginning to head down the hallway towards the guest bedrooms. The pitter patter of feet descending from the staircase of the third floor echoed off the walls, a familiar blonde haired girl came jumping down onto the landing of the second floor.

Her ocean blue dress trailed behind her as that award-winning smile of hers spread across her face. Those gorgeous blonde locks were free and flowing, baby's breath were twisted into her hair, a few tiny white roses blended in as well.

"Newt!" Lynn chimed, not noticing Minho right away. "You'll never believe wh-" She stopped in her tracks, her shiny white heels making a thud as her feet paused from their running. Those mesmerizing amber eyes that she's famous fixated on Minho, her smile growing larger.

"Minho..." Lynn exhaled, dropping the book that was in her grasp. She dashed from her place at the landing, quickly finding her way into Minho's arms. Minho finally felt the feeling of Lynn's rosy pink lips again, breathing in the aroma of her rose-scented hair. He could tell that the young girl didn't care about her dress becoming wet, as her arms were wrapped tightly around Minho's neck, every inch of her body touching his.

"Ah-hem." Oh right, Newt was still here.

Minho reluctantly parted himself from Lynn's lips, his arms remaining folded over her small figure. Her facial features were just as he remembered, bewitching and freckled. She gazed up at him through her thick eyelashes, the bangs on the left side of her face hiding one of her vibrant hazel eyes.

Newt tapped his sister on the shoulder, attracting her attention from her lover. He set Minho's suitcase down by her petite feet, giving Lynn a gentle look of care. "I'll leave it to you to show Minho to his room," and with that, Newt headed back down the hallway towards the staircase, disappearing down the stairs moments after.

Lynn returned her attention to Minho, fixing the drenched collar of his shirt. She rose to her tiptoes, her lips brushing up against Minho's ear as she whispered hushed words to him. "You can stay in my room, Newt never goes in there anyway." Lynn unraveled herself from Minho's arms, picking up his suitcase by the handle and grabbing the older boy's hand with her other. She lightly pulled on his arm, leading him up the stairs as they walked side by side.

"So how was Crank Village?" Her voice was in that dreamy tone that made Minho melt.

"Awful."

"How was it awful?"

"Because you weren't there with me." Minho looked down at her, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose. Lynn's angel-like laughter filled the air, leaning her head on Minho's shoulder.

"It was awful because I wasn't there?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, it was." Minho said, nuzzling his head into the crook of the blonde's neck. "I missed you and your conversations of flowers and colors. I missed the feeling of you in my arms when I woke up every morning. I wanted you to be there with me every single minute of every single day."

Lynn hummed, keeping a steady pace as they came to the third floor.

The door to Lynn's bedroom was probably the easiest to find just from one glance. It was a white/cream color, not being able to decide which color is actually was. The handle was made of some sort of silver, shining in the candle light.

Lynn's fragile hand broke away from Minho's, opening the door so that they could enter. But the minute the door closed was a whole different story.

Minho couldn't take it anymore. He had spent too long without Lynn's kisses, without her romantic glances and talks of flowers. He was forced to love a woman that he didn't have any passion towards, to kiss and make love to a woman that he didn't love in return. Minho had had enough, enough pretending. He was making Lynn _his._

The second the door was closed, Minho had Lynn pinned up against it, the suitcase slipping from her hands. Every single inch of Minho's body was pressed close to Lynn's, bowing his head so that his lips brushed her ear.

"I missed you so much." He murmured huskily, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

Minho lazily pressed kisses down the blonde's neck, hearing her moan quietly as he nipped the skin at her shoulder. Her dainty hands gripped the collar of his soaking wet shirt, another moan escaping her mouth as Minho trailed slippery open-mouthed kisses back up to her ear, her head dropping back in pleasure.

Lynn has never done something like this, so her movements were tentative and gentle. She ran her hands down Minho's muscled chest, her fingers dipping into every ripple and crevice created by his abs. They paused for a second, Minho raising his head from her neck. His obsidian gaze poured into her's, raising a hand to brush a stray hair out of her eyes. Lynn tugged on the collar of his shirt, bringing him down to her level so an eager and needy kiss could be placed on his lips.

The twenty six-year-old twisted his arms around Lynn's tiny waist, letting her fingers undo the buttons of his shirt, starting with the bottom and working her way to the top. Minho ran his tongue along her lower lip, wanting more and more from Lynn, practically begging for her to let him do what his heart desires to do.

She let him have access to her mouth, giving him just as much passion in her kisses in return. Minho was able to taste the sweetness of vanilla and roses again, a drunken feeling washing over him as their kisses grew more brisk and sensuous. He lifted a hand to run it through her flaxen locks, the baby's breath and roses falling to the ground as he dug his fingers through the twists of her hair.

Minho's hand found its way to the nape of Lynn's neck, straightening out the hidden curls that were buried underneath all those golden waves. Lynn had completely unbuttoned Minho's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders along with his jacket, sending it fluttering to the ground.

Why was Minho's clothes coming off and not Lynn's? That had to change.

Minho's fingers searched for the strings to the back of Lynn's dress, yanking on the tips so that the small bow became untied. He began to pull the cord through the hole of her dress, loosening the bodice of the dress. Was Lynn going to ask him to stop? Tell him that she wasn't ready for something like this? Wasn't ready to go this far in this relationship that they had?

But she didn't ask him to stop, she didn't pry her lips off of his and tell him to get out. Lynn let him take her dress of and let it pool at her feet, leaving her in her corset and underskirts. Minho's needy hands bunched up her skirts, his fingers dancing over her alabaster legs and grabbing her outer thighs.

Lynn jumped up in one fluid motion (with Minho's help of course) and looped her legs around his waist, locking them in position behind his back. Moving away from the door, Minho went towards the bed that was located a few feet away. His knees bumped into the side of the mattress, almost making him lose his balance. He turned around and sat down, Lynn separating their lips for a moment to trail her lips down from his ear to his jawline.

Minho held Lynn close to him, trying his best not to lose it as she sucked and nipped at his skin. He practically ripped of her corset, the cold air hitting her bare chest and back as Minho tossed it to the side. The tips of Minho's fingers ran down Lynn's bony spine, sending a shiver throughout the blonde's body.

The night slipped from their fingertips as their lips met once more, a night full of passion being fulfilled after all that waiting both of them had done. Both of them let go of any barriers that held them back, finally becoming one.

xxx

Minho's eyes fluttered open to the bright sunlight peering through the white sheer curtains of the glass doors.

A yawn escaped his lips, letting his eyes adjust to the new surroundings he woke up in.

The walls were royal blue, matching the color of the deepest of oceans. A large wooden bookshelf was tucked in the back right corner, the side stopping inches away from the nightstand on Minho's side of the bed. The sheets of the bed were a crisp white, smelling of roses and other fragrant flowers. They were both warm and cool at the same time, providing the perfect temperature to sleep in.

A vanity sat in front of the bed, pushed up against the opposite wall. Dozens of perfumes sat on a shiny silver tray, a jar of white packets in a glass jar next to it. A brush and a comb were on the other side of the vanity, assorted colored ribbons and draped over the two hair utensils.

Minho had been too distracted last night to actually take a look at Lynn's room.

Lynn.

Minho remembered the events of the eve before, a smug smile coming across his face as he recalled the feelings of the blonde's lips on his own, her moans of pleasure that fell out of those perfect pink lips of her's. He could taste the sweetness of vanilla in his mouth, the ghost of her hands running down his arms and gripping his hand tightly.

He felt the light weight of a petite hand on the center of his bare chest, Lynn's head rested inches away on the pillow next to him, sleeping soundly. Minho had an arm wrapped tight around Lynn's waist, keeping her body flush against his side. The sheets were hiding the rest of her body, just her shoulders, arms, and head being visible. A stray blonde hair was covering her left eye, her eyelashes peeking through slightly.

Minho let his other hand reach over and brush it out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He let his fingertips trace her jawline, cupping her cheek as she started to stir.

Lynn's amber eyes slowly opened, immediately finding themselves fixated onto Minho's face. A warm smile spread across her lips as Minho rubbed his thumb across her freckled cheek. She brought both her hands to hold Minho's face in her hands, pressing her lips to his once more.

When they parted Minho rested his forehead against Lynn's, both of their eyes remaining shut.

"I love you," He murmured, opening his eyes to meet her gaze. Minho kissed the tip of her nose, wrapping both of his arms around her waist under the sheets, pulling her on top of him.

"I love you too." Lynn replied, resting both of her hands on his chest, lightly tapping at his skin with her fingertips.

Their lips met once more, Minho's calloused hands running up and down Lynn's spine. The blonde shivered, her small hands gripping Minho's shoulders as he flipped them around so that she was trapped beneath him.

Just as Minho was about to take it further, a knock was heard on the blonde's bedroom door. Both of them stopped what they were doing, begrudgingly removing their lips from each other's once more.

"Lynn?" Newt's voice was muffled by the thick wooden door, "Can I come in?"

A gasp escaped the youngest Newton's lips, her vibrant amber eyes widening. "No!" She shouted, an expression of fear upon her face. "Not now! I'm...um...indecent!"

"Oh okay," Newt said through the door, "Meet me in the library when you're dressed then."

Lynn squeezed her eyes shut, her top teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she prayed that she would hear Newt's footsteps walking away from her room.

When muted thuds could be heard heaing away from Lynn's room, the blonde let out a sigh of relief as her and Minho laughed silently. She was just glad Newt didn't walk right in and chose to knock instead of waltzing right in. It would've been quite a surprise for him to see his best friend and sister tangled in the sheets together.

"So I guess this means we can't have a continuation of last night?" Minho inquired, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

Lynn giggled, shaking her head in response. "Sadly, no. I have to get dressed and see what he wants."

"It could just be nerves about getting up on the alter and saying his 'I do's' to Sonya." Minho rolled off of Lynn, letting her finally rise from the sheets. She grabbed a satin robe that had been carelessly thrown onto her nightstand and put it on, stepping out of bed.

"Not sure," She answered, tying a bow on the side to secure the robe; making it so that nothing was showing except her lower thighs and skinny legs. Lynn headed off in the direction of the door that was by the vanity, which lead to a massive walk in closet that Minho didn't even know existed.

Lynn stopped in the doorway of the closet, her hands holding onto the frame as she turned around to face Minho.

"I suggest you get some clothes on," She suggested, "It's nice to have the pleasure of ripping them off when you have them on."

Sending a sly wink in Minho's direction, Lynn turned back around and walked into the closet, closing the door behind her.

Minho almost died right then and there.

xxx

 _Reviews are love!_


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of September, a full month after Newt and Sonya's wedding, one full month where Minho had never left Lynn's side.

They spent every minute of every day together, practically glued to each other's side. The two lovers shared gentle kisses in the morning, long strolls past the lake in the afternoons, and passionate love making in the evening after a wonderful candlelight dinner. It could be described as the pure bliss any couple dreamed to live out, and it certainly was to Minho and Lynn.

But the older male couldn't help but feel the guilt of leaving his wife and three children in Crank Village without telling them what he was doing, how he was doing it, and why he left them. Minho just..well..left his whole family without giving a single trace about his whereabouts, vanishing off the grid into void.

He didn't focus on that though, he focused on what was in front of him, or what was _under_ him.

Lynn's angelic features kept him distracted from all his worrying and guilt, her sweet kisses and steamy glances had Minho fully occupied. She constantly flirted with him even though she was already his, kept him on his toes as she ran around with him in the forests hidden behind the mansion, took late night swims in lake, not even giving a damn that her dress was clinging to her skin. She was in the climax of her life.

The blonde would talk to him of the brilliant moments that happened before he arrived, ones that weren't taken away by the Flare. The day of her tenth birthday to the exact second that she met Minho, telling him her wildest dreams and favorite colors of the day. She played piano for him, rested her feet in his lap as she read a book by the warm fire as the late September winds rattled the windows of her bedroom.

Her words were soft spoken and gentle, speaking intensely about the colors she was going to start wearing for the fall and winter months. She fiddled with the color of Minho's shirt as she rested her pretty blonde head on his shoulder. Lynn would tell him about the plans that had been made for them for that day, doing whatever they wanted since Newt and Sonya were going to be on there honeymoon for two more weeks; giving Lynn the freedom that she deserved.

The part where they got to do whatever they wanted pleased Minho the most.

Minho was able to have his way with Lynn without being caught by Newt was the most pleasurable thing in the world. They would often stay in the bedroom in fear of being caught by one of the maids or footmen if they did it anywhere else, but it was blissful all the same. No more having to love another women that he didn't love in return and finding the most beautiful of girls right in front of him.

Life was perfect. Well, for now at least.

Lynn had suggested that they spend the entire today outside, embracing the pleasureable autumn before they disappeared into the cold harsh weather of winter.

The day was truly splendid. The air was slightly algid but was warm enough to tolerate, winds whistling past their ears the minute they took a step outside. Various trees bended in the breeze, rustling as the honey and orange colored leaves flew off the branches. They gathered in piles of the grassy ground, different colors being spotted amongst the thousands of leaves. The sun beamed down on the mansion and the trees, peeking through big fluffy white clouds as they clustered the sky.

Lake water sparkled in the bright afternoon sunlight, the beams of light reflecting of the murky liquid. Leaves dotted the surface water, refusing to sink to the bottom. Some of the trees casted shade on selected parts of the lake, creating cool spots to swim under if one gets too hot. The trees were willow trees, their long vines making the perfect hideaway from the outside world.

But Lynn though the day was too wonderful to spend it by the lake or in the shade. She said that they should go to the fields of wheat and various wild flowers instead.

So to the fields they went.

Lynn grasped Minho's hand in her own, leading him to this place that she spoke so fondly of.

In Minho's opinion, he wasn't even wondering what this field looked like. He was more focused on the pure beauty in front of him.

Lynn was dressed in maroon for a change, something that Minho found extremely...arousing.

The collar was a deep v-shape, showing off the tiniest amount of the girl's cleavage. The sleeves fell to the crook of her elbows, delicate white lace bordering the edges. A big bow held the back together, the dress being able to come undone with one simple tug. Her tiny white shoes were barely visible as the edge of the dress pooled on the ground beneath her feet. Minho expected to see Lynn's innocent white underskirts under her dress as she went to take her shoes off, but he didn't see any.

The flaxen-haired girl didn't have any undergarments on underneath her dress.

Blood rushed to Minho's cheeks as he felt his pants slightly growing tight. Oh how he wanted to rip that pretty little dress off and have his way with her right then and there.

The second Lynn had her shoes off and in her hand, she extended her other one out to Minho, waiting for him to intertwine their fingers again.

"Come on, we are almost there."

He brought his attention back to the present, wrapping his fingers around her hand as they continued walking.

The field was beautiful.

Wheat went as far as the eye could see, gold sweeping over the landscape. Various wildflowers were dotted across the tall plants, bring splashes of purple, blue, and pink to the grass and wheat. Minho could hear the bubbling of a brook or river in the field, hiding behind the trees that bordered the outline. The sun was shining and reflecting off the yellow tips of the barley, making it seem as if every single plant or crop was shimmering.

Willow trees were creeping on the edges of the field, the long vines swaying in the gentle autumn breeze. The pale green leaves blended into the landscape, barely making it noticeable as the vines dipped to the ground. Birds were perched on the nimble branches, singing some unknown tune.

Lynn dashed off into the field with Minho hot on her tail, the maroon material fluttering behind her as she ran. The golden wheat absorbed her waist, making her feet and legs disappear into the tall crops. Her long flaxen hair flowed behind her, dancing in ripples as she came to a stop; turning to Minho with a blissful smile on her freckled face.

Minho's running changed into jogging as he approached Lynn, his own joyful grin spreading across his face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lynn asked, placing her hands on her hips as she took in the sight of natural beauty.

"The field or you?" Minho wrapped his arms around the blonde's tiny waist as he placed a tender kiss to the crook of her neck. He tucked her back into his chest, little butterfly kisses traveling down the soft, rose scented skin of Lynn's neck. These were the moments that Minho will cherish the most, the sweet spare seconds that was completely content.

"The field, Minho." Her angel-like laughter filled the air, blending in with the breeze. "It's the reason I brought you here, you shouldn't be undressing me with your eyes right now."

Minho spun her around in his arms, smashing his lips to hers as he savoured every precious inch of Lynn's body. He could feel her dainty fingers hook around the belt loops of his pants, tugging his hips closer to hers. Minho wanted her to never leave his arms, keep her tight in his embrace and live happily ever after without giving their pasts a second glance. The rough, open-mouthed kisses that Lynn provided him with only fueled the raging fire underneath his heart that made his love for the girl stronger and stronger.

He ran his calloused hands down the sides of her hips, feeling the silkiness of the satin dress. Minho's aching fingers traveled to the small of Lynn's back, playing with the edges of the bow that loosely held together the dress the blonde was wearing. It could pool at her feet so easily with just one light tug.

Lynn tore her swollen pink lips away from Minho's, placing her hands firmly on his chest as they both panted heavily to refill their lungs. The older male took this as an advantage to pepper Lynn's neck with hot kiss, nipping lightly at her skin.

"Minho," Lynn panted breathlessly, dipping her head back in pleasure.

"Yes darling?" Minho nuzzled his head into the crook of neck, the softness of his hair tickling Lynn's neck. He pressed his forehead up against the blonde's, the tips of their noses touching. She gulped air down her throat, those lovely pink lips in a gentle 'o' shape.

In sync, they both opened their eyes; amber eyes meeting almond. Lynn grabbed Minho's collar, getting on her tiptoes to press their hips together. "Please Minho,"

"Anything you want."

The dress practically flew off Lynn's body.

xxx

Lynn wasn't next to him the next morning.

The second Minho opened his eyes from his deep slumber, all that was next to him was a rumple of sheets.

When they had gone to bed last night, she was acting...different.

Her eyes were flickering all over the place, breaths short and hasty, hands constantly fiddling with each other. She looked dazed, her legs not able to keep her weight balanced (considering what Minho did to her that afternoon he could probably tell why she couldn't walk straight.) But she wouldn't be able to focus on anything.

Lynn had fled before Minho could even open his eyes, that had to mean something was up. It meant that elements of the Flare had taken over her mind again. Minho has never really seen what Lynn was like when she had an episode of insanity, he has never experienced what it was like to have a sick, confused person on his hands.

The rain pelted against the window pane, thunder echoing of the ground and lightning descending from the clouds. The sky was a dark grey, seeming as if it was nighttime when it was really eleven in the morning. Rain drops fell into the lake out back, tiny ripples connecting together as it sunk the murky bottom.

A shrill scream was the only thing contrasting the rainy outside.

Minho practically jumped out of bed, the cool of Lynn's room hitting his bare chest. The blonde was outside in the rain, he knew it, he just knew it. The scream had blended in with the crackle of lightning, not even sounding like it was inside the house. Lynn was out there in the rain, doing god knows what.

He sprinted out of the bedroom, racing down the hallway and descending the staircase in two seconds flat. As he jumped down onto the first floor, he saw the evergreen front door was standing wide open; the fog choosing to stay outside inside of invading the large threshold.

Minho didn't even care that his pants were practically soaked the second he dashed outside, he had to find Lynn. He just had to. He didn't know what was going on in her mind or if she was okay. All Minho knew was that he had to find her and keep her safe.

The greenhouse. That's where he found her.

She was huddled up against the trunk of an apple tree, knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around herself. The blonde helplessly shivered, not being able to control it as her nightgown clung to her skin. The edges of the dress were muddy and drown, losing its innocent white color; the pink ribbons hung loosely at her sides, not even bothering to be tied.

Lynn's beautiful flaxen locks were drenched, forming wet strands that lost its curl. Amber eyes were no longer vibrant, they were a murky russet instead of hazel; red lines spidering out from her iris'. A long scratch went from her cheekbone to the right corner of her lips, blood slowly trickling down her chin. Her feet were covered in blood, short and deep gashes dotted across the bottom of her feet from the multiple tree roots and twigs that were scattered on the ground outside.

Lynn looked like she was taken directly out of a horror novel.

But she didn't act like a crazed psychopath. Her delicate body shook with each sob that escaped her dry lips, trembling hands hiding her face from Minho the second he in. Minho immediately gathered her in his arms, holding her tight to his chest as he listened to the crazed cries that she spoke.

"They were awful Minho!" She sobbed, huddling closer to the older man. "They had black hoods over their faces, horrifying smiles that were spreading across their cheeks!"

He pressed his lips to Lynn's forehead, feeling the warmness transferring onto his lips. She had an escalating fever.

"Th-they kept coming towards me, not leaving me alone when I screamed for them to stop. And the just wouldn't stop!"

Minho could feet her hot tears hit his chest, the wet strands of her hair creating a curtain around her gentle face.

"My darling," Minho said softly, brushing her hair out of her face. He cupped her face with his warm hand, feeling her lean into his touch. "Everything's going to be alright, you're safe." Lynn gazed up at him with her watery eyes, sniffling lightly.

"Ar-are you sure?" Lynn stuttered, looking off to the side as she kept her hands cradled against her chest.

"I'm sure," Minho leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Now let's get you washed up alright?"

Lynn nodded her head in agreement, twisting her arms around his neck as Minho plucked her off the ground.

Hopefully life would be alright...hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Brenda was furious to say the least.

Her husband had been gone for 5 months. Not even leaving her a note, saying goodbye to her and the children, or tell her where he's going. But Brenda didn't need to know where he went, she already knew exactly where he was.

He was with Icelyn Newton.

Minho was hanging out with that sick, twisted, creature of the devil. He was pressing sweet kisses to her lips and running his hands through her long, greasy hair. Minho had betrayed their vows they had made on the altar, loved and held another woman and left Brenda to deal with their three children all by herself. He completely abandoned her.

And that's why Brenda was in Glade Grove on Christmas eve. She left the children in the care of Minho's parents and caught the next train to the small town where the Newton's lived.

The town was quaint, unlike anything in Crank Village. Dozens of houses were filled with a warm candle light in the windows, snow resting on the window sill. People walked the streets, singing Christmas carols, and exchanging gifts as they wished each other a happy Christmas. Brenda spotted couples kissing each other under the mistletoe, gazing lovingly into the eyes of their significant other. She yearned for her and Minho to act like that, to love one another with such passion; but sadly someone else had taken her place.

Brenda trudged along the snow covered paths of the city, feeling slightly lonely and forlorn on such a joyous occasion. It was Christmas Eve and here she was in a foreign place without her friends and family, looking for her husband who betrayed her. She wanted to be like the people that she passed in the streets of Glade Grove. Have someone who loves and cares for her, that will stay with her until her dying breath. Not run off to another city and have an affair with a younger girl.

The twenty five-year-old came upon the Newton's Mansion at exactly 10:30pm, having travelled all the way there on foot through the snow.

A candle was lit in every single window, making the mansion a great source of light. A large wreath was hanging on the evergreen door, sparkling in the moonlight as a red bow adorned the sweet smelling ferns. People could be heard chattering away inside, a string quartet playing familiar Christmas tunes as everyone was bidding their farewells. The Newton's always held a large extravaganza this time of year, welcoming the family members and friends that were left or were able to come.

Every single year Minho and Brenda were invited to celebrate the chipper occasion, but every year they declined. Well, Brenda declined without telling Minho that they had even gotten the letter.

From what the auburn-haired girl heard by way of Minho's parents, Icelyn made a two appearances during the whole party. One at the beginning of the evening to welcome all the guests, and the second when the party ended; saying goodbye to everyone who attended. It was said that she went up to her room, Newt keeping her up there in fear of everyone seeing her have an episode that was caused by the Flare.

Brenda knocked on the front door three times, hoping that someone would answer before her fingers fell off. She probably looked like a complete mess. The bottom of her skirt all damp from the snow, hair covered in snowflakes and cheeks rosy and cold.

But she was only conscious of that when she saw the person who opened the door.

A young girl was standing in the doorway, no older than 18. Her beautiful golden curls traveled down to her waist, held together with a red ribbon. She wore an innocent white dress, the skirt fluttering all the way down to the floor as it swished at her feet. The iris' of her eyes were a vibrant amber, making them almost glow. Freckles were sprinkled over her face, contrasting slightly with her pearly white skin. She was about seven inches shorter than Brenda, the heels on her feet making it seem as if she was a mere inch taller than her actual height.

"Hello," The girl said, her voice a warm mixture of soft and gentleness. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Brenda needed to come up with an answer to this girl's question without sounding like she was just trying to find this Icelyn Newton girl. "I was on my way to my family's house but I seem to have lost my way. I've been travelling practically all day and just needed to warm up for a few moments, you wouldn't mind letting me just sit by the fire for a minute or two? Then I promise I'll be on my way."

"Oh! You poor thing!" The girl exclaimed, grabbing Brenda's hand. "You must come inside! Surely there is some tea left over, come on now!"

The blonde girl pulled Brenda into the gigantic threshold, closing the door behind her. Warmness enveloped the older girl, her cold shivers vanishing. The air smelled of cookies and other holiday treats, a welcoming aroma making this place truly feel like home.

She was led into some sort of living room. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, making the room slightly warmer than the others. Two red velvet sofas sat across from each other, ottomans to match resting in front of the fireplace. A tall Christmas tree stood in the corner, dozens of presents lingering on the floor around it. Tea was set out on a table a few feet away, a small amount of sugar cubes and a half a cup of cream left over from the party.

This young girl sat her down on the ottoman by the fire, stealing a blanket from a nearby chair and putting it over Brenda's shoulders. She walked over to the table and poured some tea into a cup, adding two sugar cubes into the hot mixture. Brenda watched intensely as the girl put the cream into the tea, she swore she could see the girl's hands shake as she placed the cup on the saucer.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" The blonde asked, bringing the somewhat hot tea over to Brenda and handing it to her.

Brenda let her algid fingers wrap around the heated porcelain cup, the warmth spreading to her fingertips. "My name is Brenda, Brenda Park."

"Oh that's such a peculiar coincidence!" The blonde laughed lightly, taking a seat on the ottoman next to Brenda. "My boyfriend's last name is Park. Do you know him by any chance?"

My god, Brenda was talking to Icelyn Newton. She didn't even tell Brenda her name yet and she knew who it was. Surely it must be some family relative that was in a relationship with a man that had the same last name of her and her husband.

"What's his name?" Brenda inquired, "I might know him."

A loving look came upon the girl's face, her gaze romantic and dreaming. "His name is Minho." It was Lynn. "He is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me in my eighteen years of life. Do you recognize the name?"

"No, I don't believe so." Brenda lied straight through her teeth. "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, six months maybe?" Lynn guessed, fiddling with the edge of the bodice of her dress. "We met in June and then he disappeared for the month of July, but returned in August. I'm really not sure though. Time slips from your hands when you're in love, just the way things work when a heart is full of such passion and love."

Brenda tried her hardest not to choke on her tea and slap this girl across the face right then and there. A younger girl was in a relationship with her husband and didn't even realise she was talking to her lover's wife. "You know, I think I actually do recall knowing a man by-"

A loud creak stopped Brenda in the middle of her sentence, not letting her start to make this teenagers heart crumble.

"Lynn? Mr. and Mrs. Smith wanted to say goodbye to you." An accented voice came from the doorway, a tall, lanky boy by the name of Issac entering the room. Both girls turned to see who it was, but Newt was staring directly at the well-known stranger sitting next to his sister. With a clear of his throat, he gestured to her. "Um-who's this?"

Lynn rose from her place on the ottoman, running over to her brother. "Oh I hope you don't mind!" She reached down and grabbed hold of Newt's hand, "It's just that this poor thing has been travelling all day in the snow to reach her family and just needed to warm her hands for a moment by the fire. And I thought it would a kind thing to do to invite her inside, it is Christmas Eve afterall."

Newt raised a hand to halt his sister's speaking, "I understand, Lynn." He said, "Why don't you say goodbye to everyone and I'll take care of her. Minho is waiting for you in the parlor."

Lynn nodded, Newt pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. She scurried out of the room, the tails of her dress trailing behind her. The door closed with a quiet click, a crackling fire being the only sound in the room. He kept his eyes on Brenda, burning a hole into her back. Of course he knew who she was and why she was here, the day that this event took place was bound to happen. And of all dates it just had to be Christmas Eve.

"Why are you here Brenda?"

The question hung in the air, the girl on the ottoman refusing to answer. Air was thick and thin, as if glass was about to be shattered with everyone knowing it. Why was she here? Of all days, why did she choose now to ruin Lynn's happiness.

"I came to get my husband back," Her teeth were gritted as she spoke, wrapping the blanket tight around her shoulders and she remained facing the fire. "He's mine and only mine, he deserves better than anything your sister has to give him."

"Lynn's probably better from him than you'll ever be!" Newt stormed over to the fireplace, standing only a foot away from Brenda. "Minho was forced to marry you, to love and care for you! It wasn't even his choice! He loves my sister with all his heart! And I'm just glad that she has found someone to love her all her life without letting the Flare get in the way!"

Brenda let out an aggravated sigh, the blanket falling from her shoulders as she stood up abruptly. Fist clenched at her sides, she hissed, "Icelyn's days are numbered, Issac! Can't you see that?" She took a step towards him, her height almost matching his as they came face to face. "The Flare takes over the mind, body, and soul. Icelyn is losing all sense of humanity with every step she takes. Her brain is degrading and her whole body is shutting down, time is almost up for your precious little sister."

"How can you say things like that?!" Newt took a step away, facing the other direction as he paced the space from the end of the couch to the table. "How can you say such horrid things about a girl you don't even know? Why must you ruin every single life you step into? Why Brenda? What has happened to you in your life before Minho that all this anger and vileness comes from?" He spun around once more, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he narrowed his hazel eyes at the nasty woman in front of him.

"Because no one truly loves me!" Brenda shouted, throwing her arms over her head and slapping them down on the sides of her thighs. "Minho doesn't have a passion or love for me like he does for Icelyn, and I feel threatened by that!"

Silence came over the two, both left to the sound of the crackling fire. Tiny white snowflakes began to fall from the stars, gathering on the glass of the window. It was supposed to be a cheerful night of gift giving and Christmas carols, not a quarrel between two people.

Newt pinched the bridge of his nose, drawing in a deep, hollow breath as he did his best to keep calm. "You know, as well as I do, that that's a load of untruthfulness." He murmured, "You don't feel threatened that Minho fell in love with a girl who isn't you. It's just since things aren't going your way, the world seems to be put off balance and has to revolve around just you and your problems. Well guess what Brenda, not everything is all about you."

Brenda through her hands above her head in frustration, clearly not even trying to remain cool."I came here for one thing and one thing only Issac! And that was my husband! Now you listen to me and listen to me carefully, I'm taking Minho home. Tonight. He's going to come back with me to Crank Village and forget that all of this happened. Him and I are going to continue our lives with our children and I can finally get my happily ever after. You hear me?!"

Newt remained quiet, eyes distant.

"If I find out that that little blonde creature has been with my husband in any way, shape, or form after he departs tonight, there will be hell to pay." Brenda gathered her skirts in her hands, gaze hardening as she continued to look on at Newt. She headed out of the room, pausing at Newt's side to whisper the last few words of her speech into his ear. "You will never speak to anyone of this, Issac. Not Sonya, not Minho, and certainly not Icelyn. No one can know where Minho went and why he left, it is all between us. One wrong move, and I can send your entire family into the hand of the newspapers, telling them of every single thing that happened between my husband and your sister."

She left his side, briskly making her way towards the exit of the living room. With a turn of the knob the door was open, her head held high. Brenda turned to Newt one more time, giving him a once over as he still stared into the fire. "Goodnight Issac, remember what I said." And with that, the door slammed shut.

Later that night, Brenda and Minho were on the late night train returning to Crank Village and his suitcase in hand. They would be at the train station in the morning, just in time to see their children open the Christmas gifts they had received from Saint Nicholas.

But Lynn remained in her bed that evening her loved one departed, sound asleep as dozens of dreams and hopes pranced around in her head. She awaited the space beside her to be filled with the warm body of her lover. It remained empty when the morning came, Minho leaving without a trace.

And Newt knew why he woke up to the loud sobs of his sister Christmas morning. Minho wasn't there.

Throwing his covers off, Newt raced out of his room and into the hallway; why did he let Brenda have her way? When the door to his sister's room was immediately thrown open, what he saw almost brought him to tears.

Lynn was curled up in her sheets, burying her head into the pillows. Blonde hair was askew and slightly tangled from her tossing and turning, fragile porcelain hands clutched a piece of paper. Her delicate face had tears running down her cheeks and nonstop cries bubbled from her lips. He raced over to Lynn's bed side, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lynn," He demanded, "Lynn, what's wrong?" Newt tried to pretend he didn't have a clue as to what was happening, when he clearly knew what had gone on.

"He left!" She sobbed, tossing the blankets and letter off her body; swinging her feet over the edge of the mattress and hurrying to the other side of the bed where her brother was. "He left in the middle of the night and left me with a bloody note! I can't believe he did that!" Her fingers clenched at her scalp, dragging her hair between her white knuckles.

Newt rose from his place on the bed, pulling his sister into his arms. Lynn screamed/cried into his chest, banging her tiny fists lightly in frustration. "Shhh," he hushed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Everything's going to be fine."

"No it's not!" She shouted, sobbing heavier. "Newt, where did he go?! Why did he leave?!"

"I...I'm not sure, Lynn. I'm not sure."

"This isn't fair!" The younger blonde slammed a fist into her brother's chest, tears soakings is night shirt. "It just isn't fair…"

Lynn slumped in her brother's embrace, her feet giving out from under her. Newt caught her before she fell to the ground, picking Lynn up and holding her like a small child. Sitting down on the bed with his sister still in his arms.

"Why, Newt?" She questioned, holding on tight to Newt's shoulders as she continued to lightly cry. "Why? Out of all people, why do I have to go through all this pain. Just...why?"

Her head fell on his shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Minho left without saying goodbye, Newt." Lynn spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "He left without even saying goodbye.

xxx

 _Reviews are love!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello Readers,_

 _I normally don't write author's notes on this story, but a review that has been sent to me made by a guest has been brought to my attention._

 _Guest: While your comments aspired me to do better in my writing, some of the statements you made, I believe, are false. But before I begin, I just wanted to thank you for all this nice comments that you made in your review and I am just stating my beliefs on a character that I created; I'm not trying to be a rude writer, just telling what I believe._

 _First and foremost, you have said that Lynn is a marysue. This could possibly be true, but I try my best to make my OCs of the non-marysue type. If you have read some of my other Maze Runner oneshots that has Lynn included in them, she is giving human response to the types of situations she is faced with, not trying to practically perfect in every way with anything she has to deal with. I understand that is possible to see her as a marysue slightly in this story, but she also has many flaws that contradict with the marysue stereotype. Lynn has the Flare, which can cause many hallucinations developed in the brain and made to look real to just Lynn, and her way of dealing with it is to run away in fear from said creatures (which any person would do if they saw hella creepy figure in their room after they have woken up). She also has to deal with the typical problems that comes with being in an affair with a man who is already married, having her lover taken away and being forced to cope with the possibility that she may never see Minho again._

 _You have also notified the three year age difference between her and Newt in this story and inquired why I have dubbed them 'The Newton Twins'. As I have previously said, if you have read my other Maze Runner stories you would see that Lynn and Newt are twins in every single one of them. When writing the first chapter for this story, I wanted Newt to be a tad bit older than Lynn so he could fit into the 'big brother' role more than in my other stories, since he is a couple of minutes older than Lynn in everything else. I just wanted a change, so there was no need to criticize how I made Newt three years older._

 _And lastly, I can't help by write about a paring that I created. There are plenty of writers out there in this franchise that focus on specific pairings (for example some focus on just Minho/Newt, Newt/Thomas, and Newt/OC), especially if they created a character to be but together with another character. Of course we are going to write our original characters with their significant other in as many situations as possible because we love them dearly. It's just what we fanfic authors do._

 _I gladly accept your criticism, as it has helped me a notice a few things. But Lynn is MY OC and Lynho is major OTP to some people that read my stories. Also, if you still feel that Lynn is a marysue, please read my other Maze Runner story, Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer. It will show you that she has many flaws and not a marysue type. But if you still believe that Lynn is perfect, take it up with me and we can talk about it._

 _Thanks for your review, I will take somethings you have said into consideration; but just know that you need to have more information before you accuse my character of being a marysue, because in my eyes, she's not._

 _Have a good day :)_

 _Now on with the story!_

xxx

Since that Christmas, Lynn was never the same again.

She left her room every so often, only going to hide in the greenhouse or sit with Sonya in the drawing room. Lynn had earned a distaste for the colors blue and purple and had stored all her dresses in that color in several trunks at the back of her closet; choosing green and a pale yellow instead. Words rarely left her mouth anymore. No more talk of the book she was reading, her love for gentle piano pieces, and pleading to go outside to pick flowers for her bedroom.

Her eyes had remained a sullen hazel, skin paler than usual, and personality no longer cheerful and calm. Quietness overtook her life, replying to anything Newt asked with a nod or shake of the head and a shrug of her shoulders. That's it. That's all Newt or Sonya got.

The Flare was growing worse and worse by the second, making the episodes Lynn had longer and more painful. She would often bang on Newt and Sonya's bedroom door (which is always locked when they were sleeping) in the middle of the night, screaming about shadowy figures and dreadful masses of her imagination. They would always open the door, bringing the petite blonde into their embrace before guiding her back to her room; sometimes Newt would spend the night with his sister, cradling her in his lap as he petted her hair gently and pressed his lips to her sweltering forehead.

Life wasn't the same. And Newt needed to change that. So that's when he set an arranged marriage into place.

As the month of May began to approach the Newton's, Newt paired Lynn up with one of his good friends, Gally.

Aged 25 years, he finally wanted to settle down and find a woman to call his wife. He has had multiple relationships that ended up going down the rabbit hole, and had had enough; settling for an arranged marriage instead of trying to continue his search for a perfect lady. Gally immediately agreed to Newt's proposal, saying that he would love to actually meet Lynn and get to know her.

But Newt just hoped that Lynn didn't freak out when she found out he was controlling her life again.

xxx

It was the end of April when the finally met.

A first meeting had been organized for them to spend the afternoon in the gardens, woods, and fields that were kept at the back of the mansion. Maybe they would hit it off, or hate each other until their dying days. They would be getting married at the beginning of June and will be with each other to the end of time. Hopefully. But Gally seemed to be pretty keen on this flaxen haired beauty that is going to be his wife in a month.

"But I don't want to!" Lynn cried as Newt dragged her towards her closet to get changed, not wanting to get out of her nightgown. "Why do I have to be engaged to a man I'm about to meet and then have to marry him a month from now? It's not true love!"

Letting go of his sister's arm, Newt sat her down on a nearby chair, vanishing into the closet to pick out something for her to wear; deciding to choose for Lynn instead making her pick out something detestably. He stayed silent, listening to his Lynn's banter as she folded her arms over her chest and continued talking.

"Arranged marriages are the dumbest idea ever invented, Newt! Who would even think about throwing their child into a relationship that could turn out a complete disaster? Oh wait, I know someone. And it just so happens to be you!"

Newt poked his head outside of the closet doorway, sending an amused glance her way before going back in.

"I'm your brother, Lynn." He reminded her, "There is a difference."

"Oh, shut up!"

He chuckled quietly, knowing it would get on his sister's nerves that he found all this amusing. "It won't be that bad, you know. Gally is a good friend of mine who will take care of you and will never betray you. I promise."

Lynn went quiet, looking off to the side. A loving smile grew on her lips as she thought of her lover, Minho. She recalled all the wonderful times they had in the garden and passionate kisses they exchanged in hidden corners of the estate. Blood rushed to Lynn's cheeks when she thought of all those intense nights filled to the brim with rough love making along with steamy touches and grasps. She missed him dearly, trying not to make it obvious to her brother (even though it was obvious enough). But alas, Newt was putting her into an arranged marriage with some man he proclaimed was absolutely splendid.

"I don't know about that declaration." Lynn muttered, returning her gaze to Newt as he exited the closet with a dress in hand.

When she set eyes on the outfit that Newt picked out, her eyes went wide with admiration. "Newt," She rose to her feet, touching the material of the dress softly. "I don't believe I've ever seen this in my closet before."

"That's because I bought it the other day." Newt said, holding it up to Lynn's fragile frame. "It was originally intended for Sonya, but when I saw it in the shop window I knew it would look better on you then on her. Don't tell her I said that, unless you want to see your dear brother's head on a silver platter."

Lynn's bright giggle rung throughout the air, a cheerful sound that Newt hadn't heard in a long time. A genuine smile brought up the corners of her lips as she raised a hand to cover her mouth, to contain her laughter for Newt's sake.

"She would have your head on a golden platter, Issac. Sonya believes she's too good for just plain silver, or at least, that's what she thinks."

Newt chuckled alongside his sister, both of them laughing together at Sonya's presumed royalty she had in this household.

Once they're were settled down, Newt patted his sister's shoulder, sending her into the closet to get changed into the newly bought pale yellow dress.

"You need to get dressed," He said, a smile still upon his face. "Gally will be here in 30 minutes and I don't want you to be in your nightgown when he arrives."

"Fine, fine." Lynn took the dress out of her brother's hands, closing the closet door behind her.

Putting on her chemise, corset, and other underskirts and garments, Lynn looked on at the dress in wonder; finishing tying up the front if her corset before removing the gown from its hanger.

Newt had chosen wisely. The dress was a lovely pale yellow, tiny pink and white flowers embroidered at the hem of the skirt, lace bordering the edge. A sheer tulle sash went around the waist, tied in a loose bow in the back. It was a tea length dress, flowing down to a couple of inches below the knee. It glimmered in the lamp light of Lynn's closet; the sunlight shining in from the window making it shine and shimmer.

Once the dress was on and the bow in the back was tied, she finally exited her closet, grabbing a pair of white stockings and shoes before heading out. As her bare feet hit the cool wooden floors of her room, she awaited her brother's approval on the dress he purchase, wanting to see if he liked it.

"You look truly splendid, Lynn." Newt kissed the top of her head gently, resting his hands on her shoulders as she came out of the closet. "And I'm sure Gally will too."

Lynn sighed, looking down at her feet. "But what if he doesn't? Does that mean I don't have to get married to him?" She prayed that she wouldn't have to even kiss this man, hoping that just knowing she was the Flare is enough to keep him away.

"I'm afraid you will have to marry him no matter what." Newt replied, watching as Lynn's shoulders slumped under his touch. "The contract was signed and I don't believe there is anything we can do about it."

His sister shuffled her feet under his gaze, keeping her head down to avoid his gaze. "Nothing will go wrong, I promise. Gally is a respectable man that will take care of you in any situation. And if I'm wrong you can say 'I told you so'. But you have to marry him, everything has been settled."

"I just miss Minho."

Newt knew he would be hearing these words from his sister at some point, knowing it would prevent her from moving onto a new relationship. He expected this to happen. Minho had been Lynn's first true love, and nothing would ever change that, but she had to move on from him. He was with Brenda and their children and will never return to Glade Grove. It was what had to be done.

"I know you do, Lynn. But it's time to move on, okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Good," Newt breathed out, tucking a loose strand of Lynn's hair behind her head. "I see Lily did your hair before I came in here, so I guess we are ready to go down. Are you ready?"

Lynn wanted to say no, she wanted to run from her brother's embrace and get on the next train to Crank Village, go back to Minho and find out why he left. Instead, she said yes, and headed out of her room and went downstairs to meet this Gally.

And to say the least, he was exactly what she expected.

Tall. Muscular. Slicked-back black hair parted to the left and charming, yet misleading, green eyes. A plastered smile was upon his face, making him look like one of the shadows Lynn often sees during her hallucinations. She supposed he was somewhat handsome. Well, that was an understatement actually. He was VERY handsome indeed, appearing to be the type of guy that girls drooled over.

But he wasn't Minho.

Alas, Lynn had to get over her former lover, and move on with this new one. The one she had been assigned to marry via her brother.

"You must be Lynn," Gally greeted, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

This was going to be a long and bumpy ride.

xxx

 _Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side, but hopefully the next one will be longer._

 _Reviews are love!_


	11. Chapter 11

Icelyn Newton was a peculiar specimen of young women, one that Gally found quite interesting.

It had been exactly two weeks since they first met, and in Gally's opinion, what a wonderfully splendid two weeks it was. They sat in the library and talked about books and music, spent time in the green house on warm spring afternoons, and had picnics on the dewy morning grass when they pleased. Gally would always hold Lynn's hand when they walked and savored the feeling of her lips against his. Truly wonderful indeed. But Lynn thought otherwise.

With every kiss exchanged, every night where a bed was shared (Newt's idea, not Lynn's), and the second that pretty diamond ring was slipped onto her finger after her and Gally met; she had wished it was Minho.

Lynn wanted the tall, broad-shouldered lover she had encountered almost a year ago. She _needed_ him back, her life wasn't the same with him there at her side when she needed. Gally couldn't even hold a candle to Minho, there was something about him that made Lynn cringe, made her feel uneasy around him. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

But she tried her best not to seem prude or unloving, and remained the light-hearted newly turned nineteen-year-old she now was; just slightly depressed. Lynn replied to Gally's rough, open-mouthed kisses with the sugary light ones she could respond with, held his clammy, sticky hands when he pleased, and forced a smile onto her face whenever he smirked at her.

Lynn was taking her pills every day to keep her sanity in check. Even though, her episodes caused by the Flare had decreased greatly, when and where they did take over it was more intense than the ones previous. But that topic has been flying under the radar for a while.

This arranged marriage was possibly going to be the death of the flaxen haired beauty, well, that's just her opinion. And it was only two more weeks until the wedding with one more eve until the engagement party.

Gally and Lynn decided to stay in her room for the afternoon, enjoy some quiet time before the extravaganza began tomorrow. It was nice and calm in the entirety of the threshold of Newton Mansion; Newt and Sonya were out in the village and the maids, footmen, and butlers were all enjoying themselves downstairs in the servant's quarters. Peace. A luxury Lynn didn't earn too often now that Minho was gone.

While Lynn was perched in the window seat with her satin pale green dress pooled around her and a book in her hand, Gally was kneeling down in front of the nightstand; digging through the draws as he searched for a piece of parchment to write a letter to his family back in the town of Paradise. But instead, he found letters of the past; particularly the ones Minho had sent to Lynn back in the summer of last year.

Slamming the draw shut, Gally arose to his feet, shoulders hardening when Lynn spoke from her place at the window.

"Gally, is everything alright?"

The elder spun around, the letters grasped tight in his white-knuckled fist. He held them up for Lynn to see, watching as her eyes widened at the sight of the past.

"What are these, _darling_?" Gally spat viciously, hands shaking with rage and brown eyes blackening.

Lynn placed her book down gently, and walked over to where Gally's tall figure nearly towered over her, plucking the letters gently out of his trembling hands. She spared them a long, loving glance, reading the one on top over with her warm hazel eyes. Looking back up at the hard gaze of her fiancé, Lynn offered him a small smile upon her rosy, pink lips.

"They're nothing, just letters from an old friend." Lynn said, wrapping her fingers around Gally's tightened fist; doing her best to calm his nerves. She didn't want him to start being nosy about her former relationship with Minho, and how she never had gotten over him, masking it as best as she could. "I promise you, Gally."

He ripped the top letter out of the petite stack, examining it before Lynn could even tell him to stop. Gally read all of what Minho what written to his soon-to-be wife, seeing how much he loved her and wanted to hold his golden beauty in his arms again.

Gally continued to press on after he was done reading the letter, grabbing them and tearing each and every one apart before Lynn's glassy eyes. "Oh? So Minho Park was a former friend of yours who wrote you letters professing his undying love to you?"

He grabbed hold of both Lynn's wrists, digging his nails into her flesh as a stray whimper escaped her lips; eyes squeezing shut in pain.

"Does he still write to you, Icelyn? Hm? Does he continue to write lustful letters to you behind my back?"

Gally tightened his hold around Lynn's alabaster wrists, yanking her into his chest with hands forcing their pelvis' to touch as he rested them on the small of her back. He fiddled with strings that kept the back of Lynn's dress together, the anger caused by the thought of Lynn in an affair behind his back making his thinking blur up.

Lynn remained quiet as Gally continued on, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she prayed for Minho to walk through the door and stop this. Stop everything and whisk her away from Gally and life Newt had planned out for her. Gally leaned down to whisper hotly in her ear, ripping open the back of Lynn's dress with his calloused fingers.

"You're mine, Icelyn! Not Minho Park's and not anybody else's." He growled, shoving the shoulders of Lynn's dress down her arms. "You're mine."

With a sudden burst of energy, Lynn shoved Gally away from her being, pulling up her dress to give herself some modesty. "I don't belong to anyone!" She shouted, clutching the material tight around her breasts. "And I especially don't belong to you! I don't even want to marry you, Gally! I wouldn't to have the name of a vile and cruel human being attached to mine!"

The sound of skin hitting skin bounced off the royal blue walls, the sudden force from Gally's hand causing Lynn to fall to the ground; clutching her redden cheek. She laid there in complete shock, not knowing of what to do or how to do it. Gally was faster and stronger than she could ever be, an escape would be stupid. But if she ran now and screamed, surely someone would be bound to hear her. Wait, the servants are in the basement, in their quarters, no one would hear her from down there. And Newt and Sonya wouldn't be back for another hour. Lynn was all on her own.

Alone. Lynn was alone, with Gally. There was no escape. So what was the point, she was going to let him do whatever he wanted to do. No one would hear her cries for help or screams of discomfort. They wouldn't even know. Next thing she knew, Lynn was brought to her feet by the strands of her hair, crying out in pain as Gally threw her onto the bed.

No one would hear her cries. No one would care.

He pounced on top of her in mere seconds, tearing the dress from her body and tossing it to the side. "You belong to me," He whispered, voice deep and crackly. "And if you don't think that you're mine, think again. I'm going to make you mine, right here, right now."

Lynn was trapped under his toned body, bare skinned and vulnerable in front of her fiancé. In her own bedroom against her will, Gally forced himself upon her. Their skin was slick with sweat, light whimpers and cries falling out of Lynn's lips as her body was pinned to mattress. The ability to push him off was lost, her eyes cloudy, mind and soul unwilling to even try.

Everything had been taken away from her. Her love, her life, her sanity. Everything. Gone.

She wanted Minho. Minho would never do this. He would never even think to do such a thing; he would've never make love to her this way.

She was alone, and there was no one to help her.

xxx

The air at dinner was thick.

Lynn sat uncomfortably in her chair, the pain almost unbearable to contain from the events prior to walking into the dining room. Gally was seated next to her, a hand resting possessively on her inner thigh. She would often shift in her chair, eyes glossy and smile forced. When Gally's hand dared to inch upward beneath the table cloth; a sharp intake of breath escaped Lynn's lips, attracting Newt's attention immediately as her fiancé continued to chat with Sonya.

"What's wrong?" He questioned quietly, an eyebrow raised. Lynn met her brother's gentle chestnut eyes, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well." Lynn sighed. "Would you mind if I went to bed early?"

Newt shook his head, immediately standing up from his chair. "Not at all. I'm not feeling well either, I'll go up with you." He pressed a kiss to Sonya's cheek and walked over to the other side of the table, holding his hand out to his sister.

Taking the elder's hand, Lynn exited the dining room with Gally's gaze piercing the back of skull; feeling his intense stare without even having to turn around. The sound of the light chatter made by Gally and Sonya still echoed from the dining room as Lynn and Newt ascended the staircase, Lynn thanking the heavens that Gally didn't follow them.

Murmuring a goodnight to her brother before he could say anything, Lynn dashed up the second staircase and scampered off to her bedroom; quickly shutting the door behind her and letting out a loose sob that had been contained since prior to dinner.

Her room was a complete and utter mess. The letters Minho had written almost a year ago had been torn and scattered all over the floor, her pristine white bed sheets were rumpled and bloodied, remnants of her pretty pale green dress were hanging on the mirror beside the vanity. Thoughts and awful memories began to fill her mind of what Gally had done to her, how he treated her. She never expected an outburst like that to happen, and what the product of it would be.

Leaning back against the door, Lynn slumped to the floor; wrapping her arms around her torso as if to give herself some comfort that no one else seemed to provide her with. Tears tainted her freckled cheeks with trails of red, the salty water dampening the golden material of her dress.

She thought back to when she first met Minho, how sweetly her greeted her and spent that brisk summer's eve by her side. Oh, how Lynn longed for it to be that moment in time once more. To be content and free in the arms of her love. And how she knew that blissful feeling would never return to her again.

 _xxx_

 _Reviews are love!_


End file.
